WITH ME, AFTER ALL
by viento
Summary: La cita de nuestras protagonistas Fate y Nanoha esta por concluir. Un nuevo enemigo tiene a la TSAB en la mira y una nueva pelea esta a punto de comenzar, ¿Podrá el amor de Nanoha Takamachi y Fate Testarossa ser tan fuerte como para sobrevivir? FatexNano
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora: esta historia ocurre antes de la ultima temporada aunque utilizare algunos cambios que solo ocurren en MSLN Strikers como son el Overdrive de Fate y Nanoha. ademas para que sea un poco mas amena utilizare 3 puntos de vista: Fate, Narrador y Nanoha.**

**WITH ME… AFTER ALL**

_Me apresuraba a caminar por los pasillos del cuartel, quería salir lo más rápido que pudiera para poder llegar a casa, sabía que faltaban algunos minutos para que oficialmente llegara mi hora de salida pero no haría ningún daño si salía temprano por primera vez desde que trabajaba para la TSAB. _

_Mientras caminaba velozmente hasta la salida se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro. ¿Quien creería que Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba tan emocionada por un día libre? Creo que ni siquiera yo misma lo creería. _

_Y era la verdad, normalmente no sucede nada en mis días libres, claro no es que los tuviera muy seguido, sin embargo, este era diferente… y mucho, por fin había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para preguntar lo que tanto deseaba cada que vez que veía a esa persona tan especial: Una cita._

_De hecho, quería gritar todo lo que sentía por ella cada que sus hermosos ojos azules se fijaban en mi y me sonreía dulcemente, pero el enorme terror que sentía de que me rechazara y se alejara de mi lado para siempre me lo impedían en sobremanera… suspiré, ¿cuándo empecé a sentirme de esta manera? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo, sólo se que un día me encontré pensando en mi mejor amiga a cada momento del día, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, su suave piel, ese cabello tan sedoso… mm, aquí voy otra vez, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste Nanoha?_

¿Fate?...

_Escuche que alguien me llamaba justo cuando alcanzaba a salir del edificio, ahí se acabo mi buena suerte. Volteé para encarar a la persona que me buscaba._

¿Qué sucede? –respondí, aunque soné un poco molesta, lo cual no era mi intención, sin embargo me encontré frente a mi segunda mejor amiga, Yagami Hayate, quien me sonreía algo burlona. Podía ver en sus ojos que no planeaba dejarme ir sin antes divertirse a mis costillas.

Veo que el día de hoy tenemos mucha prisa, ¿no es así Enforcer Harlaown? –preguntó mientras me observaba, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y yo sabia perfectamente por qué.

Sólo un poco, Comandante Yagami -respondí, no planeaba seguir su juego, sólo quería salir de ahí, así que ella se acerco más y me miró directo a los ojos.

Creo que deberé reportarla con un superior, aunque… -hizo una pausa mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pronto la misma sonrisa que no me agradaba apareció nuevamente en su rostro y se acercó todavía más.

¿Qué tal si lo hago con la Capitana Takamachi?

_Su sonrisa burlona aumentó cuando sentí que la sangre se empezaba a acumular en mis mejillas, sabía que lo que planeaba no era bueno para mí, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Nanoha mucho antes que yo y le gustaba sacar provecho de eso burlándose a expensa mía._

Ah… yo… -era fabuloso, ahora que había pronunciado su nombre me había dejado indefensa.

Creo que no la escucho bien Enforcer Harlaown, ¿qué dice? -inquirió mientras ponía su mano tras su oreja para escuchar mejor y se aproximaba.

Eso no… será… necesario… - logré articular las palabras mientras sentía que mi cerebro empezaba a funcionar nuevamente.

Jajajaja –Hayate se echó a reír mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi postura de "Enforcer", aunque aún sentía el sonrojo en mi rostro. Cuando por fin pudo hablar, me explicó lo de su broma en ese momento.

Lo siento, pero no lo pude evitar cuando te vi corriendo y con ojos de "colegiala enamorada" hacia la puerta -agregó mientras recuperaba el aliento después de burlarse de mí.

¡Yo no estaba corriendo! Y menos con cara de "colegiala enamorada" -contesté colocando cara de fingida molestia, la verdad me alegraba ver a mis amigos tan felices, a pesar de que fuera a mi costa.

¡Bueno, pues poco te faltaba! –la oí contestar divertida.

_Mientras acomodaba mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando se inclinó para apoyar sus manos en mi hombro derecho, y con voz seria me susurró al oído._

Mañana dile todo lo que sientes, estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo -se alejó unos pasos y me miró satisfecha de sí misma por haberme dejado mucho más sonrojada que antes, absolutamente sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

Nos vemos luego, Fate-chan –se despidió mientras con un dedo regresaba mi mandíbula a su lugar, me sujetaba de los hombros y me encaraba a la salida.

_Después de escuchar una leve risa y recordar cómo se supone que debía respirar, sentí un ligero empujón en la espalda y le sonreí por sobre mi hombro mientras la veía despedirse, agitando la mano y articulando la palabra "suerte" para que pudiera leerla en sus labios. Algo divertida alcancé la puerta y caminé hacia el estacionamiento buscando mi auto. _

_Mientras me acomodaba en el asiento apoyé mis manos en el volante, y recargando la frente sobre ellas, suspiré nuevamente, dirigiendo mis pensamientos a la dueña de mi corazón al mismo tiempo que la misma duda de momentos atrás, antes que Hayate me encontrara, pasaba por mi mente._

_¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste para enamorarme así de ti, Nanoha?" _

* * *

La joven permaneció unos minutos en el asiento del conductor de su coche tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cita que tendría con la castaña y lo que sentía por ella, pero pronto se dio por vencida y recargándose por completo en el respaldo del asiento, suspiró profundamente. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y un tanto (demasiado para su gusto) eufórica; tanto que todo el día en la oficina no se había podido concentrar y a cada momento se encontraba siendo regresada a la realidad por alguno de sus subordinados, quienes por cierto tenían cara de preocupación, ya que nunca la habían visto tan distraída como ahora.

¡¡Y la culpa la tienes tú, Nanoha!! –gritó enfadada cuando salía del automóvil y se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento para gastar algunas de las energías que en esos momentos le sobraban.

Pronto, mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba, se encontró en el lugar, el cual estaba desierto. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que a esas horas ya no habría nadie que la molestara así que podría utilizar toda su magia si así lo quería, ante tal pensamiento sonrió; empezó a caminar hasta quedar en el centro del amplio campo y contempló el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de tonos naranjas.

Bardiche …

Yes, sir! –de inmediato contestó el dispositivo al ser tomado entre sus manos.

Sonic Form!

Yes, sir. Sonic Form, Get Set! –resonó la mecánica voz de su compañero de batallas y pronto se vio cubierta por su traje más ligero, aquel que cubría sólo la parte de su torso y dejaba sus brazos libres.

Gracias Bardiche. Regresa, por ahora solo voy a correr un rato.

Yes, sir.

La joven empezó a correr con Bardiche transformado en el pequeño triángulo dorado que adornaba uno de sus guantes, para tener más movilidad en los brazos; en segundos, alcanzó una velocidad increíble para una chica de su edad, pero no se detuvo, sino que aumentó la velocidad mientras sonreía. Le encantaba sentir el viento en el rostro, esos eran los únicos momentos en que dejaba de pensar en todo y trataba de ir mas rápido; nada le daba tanta paz incluso desde que era una niña y su madre la golpeaba, cuando se sentía triste o inquieta, simplemente corría hasta quedar exhausta y así se sentía mejor.

Recorrió en poco tiempo todo el campo de entrenamiento y llegó a una parte que empezaba a ser boscosa, una sonrisa de lado se asomó en su rostro al acelerar.

Bardiche… Sonic Move! -el diminuto triangulo brilló y respondió rápidamente.

Sonic Move! 

En instantes, todos los árboles que la empezaban a rodear se hicieron un borrón de colores verde y café mientras corría entre el bosque, esquivando apenas las ramas y raíces del suelo para no golpearse; pronto, el golpe de adrenalina que esto le provocaba hizo que sonriera abiertamente y llamó nuevamente a su dispositivo.

Sonic Move, ¡Velocidad Media!

Sonic Move, Half Speed! 

La rubia veía demasiado cerca las ramas y sólo tenía los suficientes segundos para moverse de su camino antes de salir lastimada, sabía que no era muy inteligente correr a toda velocidad entre un bosque tan espeso pero en esos momentos no le importaba, estaba increíblemente relajada a pesar del esfuerzo que significaba correr.

Un tiempo después Fate se dio cuenta de que los árboles se hacían cada vez más escasos, hasta llegar a un punto en el que empezaba la ciudad. Trató de detenerse clavando los talones de las botas en el piso para poder disminuir su velocidad, dejando las marcas en su intento, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un respiro miró el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido.

Parece que llevo mucho tiempo así, ¿cierto Bardiche?

One hour and forty minutes, Sir.

Mmm, será mejor que regresemos para poder darme una ducha -comentó la joven limpiando con el dorso de la mano el sudor que tenía en la frente.

Se dio la vuelta, contemplando la entrada del bosque y sonrió con malicia, _"puede que esto duela un poco, mejor dicho mucho, pero ¡será divertido!"._ Empezó a correr hacia el bosque y un súbito golpe de adrenalina la hizo reír mientras invocaba de nuevo a su compañero.

¡Velocidad máxima!

Sonic Move, Full speed! -de inmediato las palabras de Bardiche se hicieron lejanas y su vista ni siquiera alcanzó a distinguir los árboles.

En esos minutos y con la velocidad máxima, Fate sólo era un rayo de luz que cruzaba por el bosque, y su buena memoria e increíbles reflejos eran lo único que la salvaba de golpearse muy dolorosamente contra las ramas.

Al poco tiempo vislumbró nuevamente el campo de entrenamiento, el cual estaba levemente iluminado por algunas farolas; de pronto, el bosque en el que se encontraba corriendo empezó a disminuir y cuando pensó en detenerse, cambió inmediatamente de idea al distinguir una ráfaga de fuego avanzando peligrosamente hacia ella. Aún corriendo, aprovechó el impulso y saltó lo más alto que pudo, esquivando por mucho el ataque.

Sus ojos carmesí recorrieron el campo desde el aire, en busca de su atacante. Logró distinguir el brillo del metal a lo lejos mientras aterrizaba, y cuando empezaba a llamar a Bardiche, una nueva oleada de fuego apareció frente a ella, dándole apenas tiempo de saltar hacia un lado; sintiendo el calor abrazador rozando levemente su pierna, y sin tiempo para quejarse del dolor, decidió girar sobre su hombro para ponerse de pie rápidamente.

Apenas había puesto un pie sobre la tierra cuando sintió que algo había tocado su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo sangrar. Un segundo después una lluvia de flechas empezó a descender sobre ella, sin pensarlo un momento volvió a llamar a su fiel compañero.

Bardiche, Sonic Move, Half Speed!!

El dispositivo le contestó parpadeando, la maga sintió como se movía con mayor velocidad esquivando con facilidad las flechas; sin embargo, poco le duró el alivio, ya que más flechas y ráfagas de fuego amenazaban con herirla. Su velocidad media apenas le ayudaba a esquivar tan brutal ataque. No sabía por qué la agredían tan repentinamente, pero de verdad que quién fuera, se estaba esforzando en hacerle la vida imposible.

"_Ya veremos quién le hace la vida imposible a quién"_, pensó mientras gritaba llamando a Bardiche, el artefacto la entendió perfectamente y de inmediato la voz mecánica le llego a los oídos:

Full Speed!

Sonriendo de medio lado se aproximó al punto donde había visto el resplandor de un arma, levantó su mano derecha mientras en ella su dispositivo comenzaba a transformarse, ambos listos para asestar un golpe devastador a su oponente. La automatizada voz se escuchó de nuevo.

Haken Form!

El filo eléctrico de su arma no llegó a su objetivo, sin embargo, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de que con su velocidad máxima no era capaz de moverse con presteza para esquivar la ofensiva, "_si salgo con vida de esta, voy a pasarme todo el tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento hasta que pueda controlar mi velocidad."_

Defenser.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que ante el inminente ataque, Bardiche la había protegido lo mejor que pudo del impacto que la lanzó atrás, directo hacia los árboles. Sacudió la cabeza algo aturdida y sintió como su agresor se acercaba lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al descubrir que quien se había detenido, debajo de una de las farolas para que pudiera reconocerla, era nada más ni nada menos que su rival y maestra…

…Signum, quien la observaba entre disgustada y decepcionada…

¡¿Qué fue lo que estabas pensando al utilizar un movimiento que aún no perfeccionas en una batalla?! -preguntó molesta su contrincante mientras guardaba a Levantine en su funda.

¿Qué era lo que pensabas tú al atacarme así? -contestó la joven rubia con molestia en sus ojos.

Justamente pensaba en darte una buena lección, Testarossa. Si yo de verdad hubiera sido tu enemigo, en este momento Bardiche estaría contactando a Hayate para que recogiera tus restos -comentó al tenderle una mano a Fate para ayudarle a levantarse.

Hmm… supongo que tienes razón… -con una sonrisa triste tomó la mano que tenía frente a ella, Signum la jaló hasta ponerla en pie-… lo lamento Signum.

No tienes por qué disculparte, aunque últimamente has estado muy distraída. Supongo que esa es la razón de que te haya podido ganar tan fácil -meditó poniendo una expresión pensativa.

¿También tú lo piensas? -inquirió, sujetándose el brazo lastimado y evitando la mirada escrutadora de su acompañante.

La guerrera velka caminó hasta quedar a espaldas de Fate, y le dijo, evitando apenas estallar en carcajadas muy poco comunes en ella:

Espero que de verdad puedas hablar con Takamachi mañana o los entrenamientos van a seguir siendo demasiado aburridos.

Al oírla, la Enforcer palideció completamente. _"¿También Signum? Por Dios ¿qué ya lo sabe toda la TSAB?"_, la mujer mayor pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, agregó:

Ya sabes como es la ama Hayate, ¿y aun así te extraña? No sería raro que a estas alturas lo supieran todos en la Administración.

"_Creo que voy a matar a Hayate la próxima vez que la vea",_ y así la rubia imaginó la variedad de maneras en que podría hacer sufrir a la joven Comandante.

¿Testarossa?

"_Como puede ser tan… tan… comunicativa… y no sólo con sus guardianes, con ellos lo entiendo después de todo viven juntos, pero… ¡también con toda la TSAB! ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica en la cabeza?!"_, Fate seguía metida en sus ensoñaciones cuando fue interrumpida por una extrañada guerrera que la sacudía por los hombros.

Empiezas a preocuparme Testarossa, como quieres que me vaya a una misión, ¡si hasta un recluta podría vencer a mi estudiante! -las palabras de Signum, específicamente la parte de "misión" y "estudiante" fueron las que la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento Signum, no recordaba que hoy saldrías con Vita y Zafira a una misión de dos semanas -respondió apenada por preocupar a su maestra.

La dueña de Levantine tan sólo movió la cabeza y con una mano revolvió el cabello de Fate, quien se sonrojó un poco.

Sólo aclara tus ideas, después de eso todo regresará a la normalidad… -luego de una pausa, agregó mirándola seriamente- …y no estés de holgazana mientras estoy ausente –finalizó mientras empezaba a alejarse de la Enforcer.

¡Signum!

Y no olvides ir con Shamal para que te ayude con eso -dijo con un gesto para señalar el brazo y la pierna de su joven aprendiz.

¡Suerte en la misión Sensei! -gritó divertida.

Ya que aunque la ojiazul estuviera de espaldas a ella, sabía que siempre la hacía sonrojarse el simple hecho llamarla "Sensei". La mujer en respuesta sólo hizo un movimiento con la mano, despidiéndose de ella.

_**

* * *

**_Bueno este es ha sido el primer capitulo de mi fic que decidi empezar a escribir ya que los la seccion en español de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha es algo escasa y porque me llego un momento de inspiracion (¡¡algo verdaderamente raro!!) espero sea de su agrado, acepto criticas y sugerencias !!. Tambien quiero agradecer a mi Beta Reader Kida Luna por ayudarme a corregir la historia y sobretodo por tenerme MUCHA paciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

¡¡Hola de nuevo!!, aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de mi fic aunque quedo algo corto, pero lo bueno es que en el siguiente voy a narrar toda la cita de Fate con Nanoha. Tambien quiero agradecer a Kida Luna por toda la ayuda y consejos, a mi mamá por la inspiracion y a todos los que se dieron tiempo para dejar un review, ¡¡gracias por leer!!

* * *

**WITH ME, AFTER ALL**

_**CAPITULO II**_

_Tenía más de una hora buscando entre mi armario lo que vestiría para el día de mañana, poseía bastante ropa pero por alguna razón todo lo que veía se me hacía inadecuado para mi cita con Fate. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensarlo… _

_**Mi primera cita, con Fate-chan…**_

_Sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro y me imaginé que tendría la sonrisa más estúpida del universo, pero eso era algo que de verdad no quería evitar; estaba tan feliz en esos momentos que nada me importaba; y de pronto, me encontré pensando en cierta Enforcer de hermosísimos ojos carmesí, pobre Fate, sí que le costó trabajo el pedirme salir con ella._

* * *

**- FLASH BACK -**

La joven instructora se encontraba descansando en la azotea de su cuartel, tenía algunas horas libres, así que decidió tomar algo de aire fresco. Mientras pensaba en los pendientes del trabajo, escuchó abrirse la puerta que había detrás de ella, de inmediato se volvió y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver a una joven rubia de ojos granate caminar lentamente hacia ella.

- ¡¡Hola, Fate-chaaan!! -canturreaba mientras corría hacia la Enforcer, quien la miraba algo nerviosa.

- Hola Nanoha… emhh… ¿qué haces por aquí? -preguntó al tiempo que fijaba su vista en el piso, como si hubiera algo DEMASIADO interesante en él.

La castaña la miró con curiosidad mientras se agachaba para ver a su mejor amiga directo a los ojos.

- Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso Fate-chan, recuerda que estamos en el cuartel de las Fuerzas Aéreas, donde YO trabajo… -ante su descuido la rubia se sonrojó y trataba por todos los medios posibles de no ver a Nanoha a los ojos.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Yo estoy algo… distraída… el día de hoy… -argumentó rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Nanoha Takamachi la observó con una ceja enarcada, y se acercó un paso más hacia su amiga de la infancia.

- Y dime… ¿qué haces por aquí?... -preocupada porque la rubia entendiera mal su pregunta, empezó a agitar sus manos frente a ella y agregó rápidamente–… no es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero… casi no vienes al cuartel… -terminó con una sonrisa tímida, jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta de la Enforcer.

- Lo sé… es sólo que… quería… preguntarte… algo… - las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro, por lo que la instructora se tuvo que aproximar más para escucharla, cosa que puso mucho más nerviosa a Fate.

"_Creo que le va a dar un ataque antes de que le diga…"_

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntarme, Fate-chan? –la curiosidad la hizo avanzar otro poco, dejando sólo unos cuantos centímetros entre las dos.

_¡¡Si se me sigue acercando creo que me voy a desmayar!!, _pensaba una MUY sonrojada rubia mientras trataba de que sus neuronas trabajasen normalmente con la joven castaña tan cerca de ella.

- Yo…

"_¡¡Apuesto a que se le olvido lo que le iba a decir!!"_

"_¡¡De acuerdo, acepto tu apuesta…!!"_

- ¿Sí?... –Nanoha sin notarlo casi desaparecía la ya escasa distancia entre ellas.

"_¡¡Creo que ahora sí le va a dar un ataque!!"_

- Me… preguntaba… -en realidad, parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de articular las palabras que deseaba decir.

"_¡¡Espero que lo estés grabando todo o va a ser tu cabeza la que corte la Almirante!!"_

Fate estaba al borde del colapso siendo observada muy atentamente por un par de ojos azules que parecían no darse cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca de ella, _"¡¡demasiado cerca para pensar con claridad!!", _gritaba internamente la Enforcer, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Fate-chan? -escuchar su nombre la hizo abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una preocupada ojiazul_. "Bien ahora ya hice que se preocupara, ¡¡reacciona Fate!!"_, después de eso, su mirada cambió a una de total decisión.

"_¡Vamos Fate-chan, tú puedes! ¡Díselo!"_

- Nanoha… yo quería saber si… tienes planes para…mañana… -comentó mientras se acariciaba el cuello con una mano.

- ¿Mañana? El único plan que tengo es dormir hasta tarde, ¿por qué la pregunta Fate-chan? -cuestionó llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

- Bueno, me preguntaba… si querrías salir… ¿conmigo? -la maga esperaba la respuesta con el corazón bombeándole sangre a mil por hora y con las manos algo sudorosas.

- ¿Salir contigo? ¡¡Claro que sí, siempre lo hacemos en nuestros días libres!! -contestó algo sorprendida de que su amiga lo hubiera olvidado.

"_Creo que algunas veces Nanoha se pasa de despistada…"_

La rubia Enforcer se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos mirando al cielo azul, _"creo que no lo captó, tendré que explicarme mejor"_, suspiró profundamente y miró a su mejor amiga directo a los ojos.

- Nanoha… ¿quieres tener una CITA conmigo?

La instructora se quedó perpleja durante unos segundos mientras su cerebro captaba completamente lo que le acababa de decir Fate; _"¿una cita?, ¿con Fate-chan?, ¿yo?, ¿estaré soñando? ¡¡Si es así, que nadie me despierte por favor!!",_ sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa de pura felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.

- Me encantaría, Fate-chan.

De repente, la misma dicha se reflejó en el rostro de la Enforcer mientras sentía que le quitaban una tonelada de peso de encima de los hombros. Ambas se miraron sonrojadas y justo cuando Fate empezaba a abrir la boca para decirle algo más a Nanoha, escucharon un grito que venía de la puerta que había detrás de ellas.

- ¡Lo logró! ¡Perdiste la apuesta Vita-chan!

Una muy emocionada Hayate apuntaba triunfante a su pelirroja guardiana que tenía una pequeña videocámara en las manos y sonreía divertida a su joven ama; detrás, se encontraba Shamal tratando de no ser vista por las jóvenes A's.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ahí?! -gritó una furibunda Nanoha Takamachi acercándose peligrosamente hacia sus amigas.

- Aahh… ¡hola Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan! Creo que nos equivocamos de camino… no se preocupen, ya sabemos donde esta la salida… ¡nos vemos! -la Comandante empezó a caminar tratando de esconderse detrás de sus guardianas, pero parecía que ninguna de las dos tenía intención de recibir la furia de "El Demonio Blanco", para proteger a la Dueña del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno.

- Mmmm… ¿Vita-chan, eso que tienes ahí es una cámara? -preguntó una aparentemente tranquila Enforcer.

- Ehhmm… ¿esto? Pues sí creo que sí, pero yo sólo se la estoy sosteniendo a Hayate -contestó mientras ponía el aparato entre las manos de una muy ocupada castaña que intentaba quedar fuera del alcance de su amiga instructora.

- Y… ¿se puede saber por qué tienen una cámara aquí? –inquirió de nuevo Fate, acercándose a las otras mujeres.

- Está bien, me rindo. Lindy-san se enteró de que ibas a pedirle a Nanoha una cita y nos pidió que lo grabáramos para que pudiera ver a _"su pequeña en un momento tan importante de su vida"_ –respondió al imitar la pose maternal de la Almirante Harlaown.

- Debí haberlo imaginado…

Un suspiro por parte de la joven Testarossa al mismo tiempo que se cubría el rostro con una mano… y escuchaba a sus amigas estallar en carcajadas…

**_-_ FIN DEL FLASH BACK –**

_Nyahaha… pobrecita Fate-chan, creo que ni siquiera una pelea contra todos los Guerreros Velka y Hayate juntos le hubiera costado tanto trabajo, pero…_

_Suspiré, recordando la expresión de timidez que tenia en esos momentos mi mejor amiga; de inmediato sentí el sonrojo en aumento, si es que eso era posible. Fate-chan se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja… y cuando tartamudea… y cuando parece que se va a desmayar…_

_¡Aahhh! Cuánto deseo que ya sea mañana sólo para poder verla. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que no había elegido nada aún para vestir en la cita, tenía que verme muy linda, pues quería que Fate-chan me viera perfecta para que me pidiera salir con ella nuevamente… o mucho mejor, ¡ser su novia!_

_¡Ó aún mejor: Casarnos! Mmm, me parece que estoy exagerando un poco, aunque soñar no le hace mal a nadie. ¡¡Aahhh!! De verdad que estoy loquita por ella; sin embargo, en ese momento cuando me miré al espejo todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de instructora, sin la chaqueta puesta. Pasé una mano por mi reflejo y una pregunta que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi mente comenzó a rondar por mi cerebro nuevamente: _

_¿Me querrás de la misma manera que yo a ti, Fate-chan?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**WITH ME, AFTER ALL**

**CAPITULO III**

Había llegado a su apartamento después de un día que parecía nunca terminaría. Primero, lo que sintió como toneladas de papeleo se convirtió después en reuniones con personas a quienes era increíblemente difícil de explicar las cosas básicas del trabajo de una Enforcer, pero al ser superiores no podía hacer si no tratar de enseñarles de la forma más sencilla que encontrara.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en la cama de su habitación, de verdad que no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, sobretodo después de su "divertido" encuentro con Hayate haciéndole la vida de cuadritos; y luego la "pequeña" lección de Signum en el campo de entrenamiento, eso sin mencionar que había estado corriendo a velocidad máxima durante bastante rato antes de encontrarse con ella.

Se giró en la cama buscando algo de comodidad pero un leve dolor le hizo sentarse en la orilla del colchón, fue entonces que recordó el corte de su brazo y la quemadura en su pierna. Pensó que si su maestra se daba cuenta de que no había pedido ayuda a Shamal trataría de darle alguna otra lección que seguramente terminaría siendo bastante dolorosa y enviándola directo a la enfermería, por supuesto, por un par de días. Volvió a tumbarse de espaldas mirando el techo del cuarto, no había sido su culpa, de verdad que visitó a Shamal, sin embargo, parecía que la rubia estaba bastante ocupada atendiendo a algunos heridos de una misión que no había salido muy bien.

Así que no quiso molestarla por algo tan insignificante como lo que ella tenía.

"_Además, ya no duele tanto"_, pensó mientras pasaba una mano sobre el corte de su brazo y haciendo involuntariamente una mueca de dolor. Suspiró profundamente, ¿a quién engañaba?

De verdad que el corte de una de las flechas de Levantine y el fuego de su filo podían ser increíblemente dolorosos, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado después de sus entrenamientos con la guerrera Velka; era por eso que no dolía tanto, pero aún así necesitaba curarse, por lo que se levantó y entró al baño para tomar el pequeño botiquín que había en una de las paredes. Lo llevó hasta la cama y mientras lo abría escuchó la voz de Bardiche.

- Sir, there´s someone at the door.

Instantes después escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y caminando lo más rápido que su cansado cuerpo le permitía, la abrió, encontrándose con una enorme sorpresa.

- ¡Hola Fate! -la saludó una joven de cabellos naranjas que se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola al piso, mientras decía cosas que no alcanzaba a entender con claridad.

De repente, unas cálidas manos la sujetaron y la ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de su madre adoptiva, Lindy Harlaown.

- Me da gusto verte, Fate-chan.

- A mí también, madre -contestó por fin la joven Enforcer.

La mujer mayor la abrazó con fuerza.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia. Cuando se separaron, Lindy la sostuvo por los hombros mientras sonreía y veía con orgullo cuánto había crecido su hija menor. Y allí, se percató del corte que tenía en su brazo, lo que hizo que su expresión cambiara a una de preocupación.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –preguntó, observando como la joven desviaba la mirada.

- No fue nada madre, sólo… tuve un pequeño encuentro, con Signum… eso es todo -comentó mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo.

- ¿Sigues entrenando con Signum? -intervino su familiar a la vez que se acercaba a su ama para revisar la herida con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, es mi maestra Arf, recuerda que me ha ayudado mucho, además, sólo con ella puedo pelear sin miedo a lastimarla, no como con mis otros compañeros. Así puedo desarrollar mi magia -declaró la rubia, sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlas un poco.

Lindy se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de Fate. Al llegar, sentó a la Enforcer a la orilla de la cama y miró de reojo el pequeño botiquín que yacía abierto a un lado de su hija. Suspiró y mirándola detenidamente, le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde más te lastimo? -la pregunta la dejó totalmente sorprendida, tanto que la veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

- L-la… pierna –susurró, asombrándose de la intuición de la mujer frente a ella que ya se encontraba revisando la quemada que tenia. En unos instantes, un brillo verde apareció en las manos de la mujer mayor mientras con cuidado las colocaba sobre las heridas de su hija, haciendo que desaparecieran casi por completo.

Aun más sorprendida, Fate contempló su brazo, en donde segundos antes tenía un corte algo profundo y ahora sólo tenía una línea roja que ya ni siquiera le dolía. Sintió la cama moverse y vio a su madre sentarse junto a ella con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Aprendí algo de magia curativa un tiempo después de adoptarte Fate, quería estar segura de que podría ayudarte en cualquier momento si algo te sucedía, y con mas razón, ya que eres un poco temeraria cuando se trata de pelear -comentó como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

En ese momento, sintió su corazón latir felizmente y se encontró a sí misma recordando los maltratos de los que era víctima con su madre biológica, Precia Testarossa, a quien nunca le importó si vivía o moría mientras cumpliera con lo que ella deseaba. Y ahora, años después de ser salvada por una pequeña maga que le pedía ser su amiga, por fin podía sentir lo que era el amor de una madre, gracias a Lindy Harlaown.

Quien jamás dudó en adoptarla y desde ese entonces, la cuido como si fuera de su misma sangre.

- Gracias, mamá -fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Fate, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

Segundos después, se encontró en el cálido abrazo de su madre adoptiva que la beso en la frente y luego le susurró al oído.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Fate, lo hice porque eres mi pequeña y te amo… que nunca se te olvide eso -la única respuesta que consiguió fue que la Enforcer le devolviera el abrazo con más fuerza. Así se quedaron por un largo rato.

Después, Lindy se separó un poco de su hija y la observó sonriente, aunque con los ojos brillantes por algunas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus ojos. Y en ese preciso momento volvió a ver frente a sí a la pequeña niña de 8 años, asustada y llena de tristeza, que la conmovió tanto al conocerla y que desde ese primer instante no pensó en otra cosa que no fuese querer verla feliz.

Por eso la adoptó.

A pesar de todos los comentarios y trabas que sus compañeros y superiores le pusieron. Entonces, se recordó a sí misma que todo había valido la pena cuando su hija de 17 años, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una de las tres A´s y la mejor y más joven Enforcer de toda la historia de la TSAB, la miró y le devolvió una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento.

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Fate -comentó su madre, viéndola bostezar-, sino mañana no tendrás energías para tu cita con Nanoha-chan -agregó divertida, observando la expresión soñolienta de la rubia cambiar a una de total vergüenza.

- ¡¡Madre, no digas eso!! -intervino Arf, riendo por lo bajo.

- M-mejor me… voy a… dormir… -aclaró, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a ponerse su pijama.

- Por cierto, Fate… tenemos una sorpresa para ti, había olvidado decírtelo, pero tu nueva motocicleta está afuera -declaró Lindy, rascándose la nuca con una mano.

De inmediato, la más joven dejó de desvestirse y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante unos segundos, antes de aventar las prendas que llevaba en la mano y correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Arf.

La joven maga bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llegó al primer piso una figura metálica hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Su guardiana la alcanzó después, algo agitada y sorprendida de que Fate lograra correr tan rápido; se fijó en que su ama se encontraba totalmente en trance contemplando la motocicleta negra con detalles dorados que había delante de ellas, así que se acercó lentamente y habló en voz baja para no asustarla.

- Chrono-kun la llevo a un taller mecánico para que le hicieran algunas modificaciones en los frenos y le pusieran algo más de velocidad, además él la probó para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, así que ya la puedes utilizar.

Fate se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por el asiento del vehículo, había quedado maravillada con la moto y no podía esperar a manejarla; fue en ese momento que sintió que le colocaban algo encima y volteó para encontrarse con la sonrisa divertida de su madre, quien le había puesto una chaqueta negra sobre los hombros. Ella la sujetó para que no cayera, y porque sólo entonces se había dado cuenta de que en verdad estaba haciendo frío y que ella había bajado sólo con un pantalón y un top encima, así que se puso bien la prenda y la abrochó.

- Tu hermano también quería darte algo, por eso compro esta chaqueta y además ese casco - señaló la mujer hacía la parte trasera de la moto, en donde descansaba un casco negro; también se fijo en la chamarra que traía y se dio cuenta de que era el mismo color, pero con algunas líneas doradas y rojas en los brazos y cuello.

- ¡Muchas gracias, madre! -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza a Lindy.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme. Después de todo, te la había prometido desde tu cumpleaños, aunque como tuve que arreglar algunos papeles y con lo del taller, tardó más tiempo del previsto.

- Entonces… ¿puedo?... -preguntó con expresión suplicante al tiempo que su madre suspiraba y asentía lentamente.

- ¡Pero ve con cuidado! ¡Y no te tardes mucho! ¡Y usa el casco!... y…

- Ya sé mamá, no te preocupes tanto, recuerda que Chrono me enseñó desde pequeña… ¿vienes Arf? -agregó Fate, subiendo a la motocicleta y acomodándose en ella.

Su familiar gritó de emoción y subió también, tomando un segundo casco que había guardado dentro del asiento; se sujetó con fuerza de la rubia y sintió como arrancaba el vehículo mientras se adentraban en la noche.

Después de un rato recorriendo las solitarias calles a gran velocidad y en completo silencio, Arf se dio cuenta de que algo inquietaba a su joven ama, por lo que se aventuró a preguntarle.

- Fate… ¿estás bien?

La pregunta tomó desprevenida a la conductora haciendo que casi perdiera el control del vehículo, por lo que decidió aminorar la velocidad para que no sucediera algún accidente.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Arf?

- Bueno… la verdad te siento algo… ¿preocupada? -comentó su guardiana mientras se sujetaba con más fuerza de la cintura de la rubia.

Fate se sorprendió de que su familiar pudiera sentir lo que le sucedía en ese momento, aunque sabía perfectamente el motivo de su preocupación. Y tenía que ver con una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules. Dando un profundo suspiro, decidió que lo mejor sería compartir sus preocupaciones con Arf, seguro que ella la apoyaría como siempre lo había hecho desde que era pequeña.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar… -respondió, cambiando la dirección de la motocicleta.

Pasado unos minutos, se encontraron en un camino que subía por una montaña, pero se detuvieron a la mitad del trayecto y fue entonces que la chica de cabellos naranjas se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un mirador. Fate detuvo la motocicleta cerca del barandal de seguridad que había y bajó del vehículo al tiempo que su acompañante saltaba de su asiento y corría para admirar la vista que les regalaba el lugar.

La Enforcer se recargó en la barda al lado de su protectora y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por el hermoso espectáculo que presenciaba; las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo sin nubes y la ciudad levemente iluminada por las luces de los edificios, y de pronto, se encontró pensando en la mágica joven que le había robado el sueño y por la que podría dar su vida sin pensarlo ni un sólo instante. Fue entonces que se puso tensa al recordar que en doce horas o poco más se reuniría con Nanoha para tener una cita…

…_su PRIMERA cita… _

Y ese pensamiento no hizo sino ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Arf que se hallaba sentada en el barandal que las separaba del vacío.

- ¿Fate?... ¿sucede algo?

La aludida volteó a mirarla con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, preocupando más a su familiar, así que ésta última bajó del muro, se acercó por detrás de su ama y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a la vez que recargaba su mentón en el hombro de la rubia para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Es por tu cita con Nanoha?

De inmediato sintió como el cuerpo que abrazaba se tensó y una pequeña risa escapó de su boca al pensar en lo linda que era su dueña cuando se ponía nerviosa por cualquier cosa relacionada con la instructora.

- ¿De qué te preocupas Fate?

- Me preocupa… lo que Nanoha pueda decir si le confieso mis sentimientos…no quiero perder su amistad, si eso pasara creo que no podría soportarlo…

Arf abrazó apretó su abrazo en la joven, tratando de transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba. De repente, recordó algo que podría tranquilizar a su acompañante.

- Dime Fate, ¿desde cuándo te gusta Nanoha?

- ¿Desde… cuándo…?

- Aja…

- Pues… creo… que siempre me gustó –murmuró suavemente-…pero me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella poco después de terminar la escuela, cuando tuve que ausentarme por unos meses para seguir con mi entrenamiento como Enforcer. Mientras estaba en las clases no podía dejar de pensar en ella y cuando sentía que no podría continuar, su sonrisa y voluntad me impulsaron a seguir adelante. Cada minuto de cada día la extrañé y todo el tiempo que estuve lejos sentí que me faltaban el aire y las fuerzas… y entonces, cuando por fin pude regresar y la vi esperándome con esa sonrisa suya, sentí que mis sentimientos por Nanoha habían cambiado, y…

- ¿Y? –le animó a continuar, contemplando cómo se formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios de la rubia, que seguía mirando el anochecer.

- Ese día…cuando me abrazó para darme la bienvenida –hubo una pausa-… supe que no podría seguir adelante sin ella.

Terminó de decir, la sonrisa todavía plasmada en sus labios y los ojos color vino cerrados, como si pudiera revivir ese momento tan especial con tan sencilla acción.

- Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿crees que sea buena idea no decirle lo que sientes por ella?

- No estoy segura de que me corresponda. Tal vez para ella sólo soy su mejor amiga y nada más -añadió Fate, mientras una mirada melancólica regresaba a sus ojos y agachaba la cabeza, admirando el vacío debajo de ella.

- Sabes que siempre te he cuidado Fate y siempre he estado contigo. Por eso me di cuenta de algo -habló soltando a la rubia y colocándose frente a ella para verla directo a los ojos.

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta, Arf? -inquirió curiosa la maga al acercarse a su guardiana y sostenerle la penetrante mirada que tenía justo en esos momentos.

- Nanoha está enamorada de ti.

Así de simple y directa fue su frase, no obstante, para Fate sonó como algo totalmente increíble, algún cuento que Arf había inventado para tratar de animarla. Porque sentía que aún después de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que peleara con la maga blanca por las Jewel Seeds, ella no era merecedora del cariño de una persona como Nanoha Takamachi.

- No me hizo gracia tu broma, Arf -declaró con un tono de molestia al tiempo que se volvía de espaldas a su compañera.

Podría esperar algo así de cualquiera, menos de su familiar.

- ¿Crees que bromearía con algo de esta magnitud, Fate? Recuerda que para mí lo más importante es tu felicidad, por eso jamás me atrevería a lastimarte diciendo algo que no fuera cierto. Sobre todo con respecto a tu relación con Nanoha –aclaró, mirando la espalda de su ama.

La Enforcer lentamente se dio vuelta y vio directamente hacia los orbes marinos. No encontró señas de que estuviera inventando lo que había dicho así que bajó el rostro y se disculpó con ella.

- Lo lamento, Arf. Sé que no harías nada que me lastimara, pero –titubeó-, lo que dices de que Nanoha está enamorada de mí… simplemente es… demasiado bueno, para poder creerlo…

Su acompañante se conmovió por lo que su joven dueña había dicho y no dudó en abrazarla, nuevamente, mientras reiteraba las palabras de hace momentos atrás.

- Por favor Fate, créeme… Nanoha está totalmente enamorada de ti, puedo verlo en sus ojos cuando te mira, cuando te toma de la mano y te abraza; yo estuve presente mientras estabas entrenando, vi la soledad y el dolor en sus ojos por no poder estar contigo. ¡Por favor, Fate, créeme! –la voz de la chica fue disminuyendo hasta que se volvió una súplica desesperada, el abrazo que tenía sobre la Enforcer haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, sorprendiendo a la joven.

Después de un rato de silencio en que Arf se tranquilizó un poco y soltó a su ama, el único sonido que pudo escucharse fue el susurro ahogado de la maga más veloz de la TSAB.

- Gracias, Arf, de verdad… gracias…

- Está bien Fate, por ahora vayamos a casa. Mamá nos está esperando… -sonrió, dándole un último y rápido abrazo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que dije que el siguiente seria sobre la cita pero me llego un momento de inspiracion y decidi explicar algo mas de lo que sentia Fate y de paso incluir a Lindy y la Arf adulta para que la apoyaran un poco. Gracias a Kida Luna, como siempre, por toda la ayuda; a mi mamá por seguir apoyandome a escribir y a ustedes lectores por usar un poco de su tiempo para leer mi fic.


	4. La cita parte 1

****

WITH ME AFTER ALL

**CAPITULO IV**

Era por fin de mañana, una mañana muy esperada por una joven castaña que desde hace algún tiempo se encontraba rebuscando entre la ropa de su armario y mirándose en el espejo, una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose en su boca mientras se arreglaba el atuendo.

"_Vaya, y yo que quería dormir hasta tarde. Pero la culpa de todo la tiene Fate-chan, esa tonta, tonta Fate-chan… esa… esa… linda, inteligente, divertida… cariñosa… ¡por todos los cielos! Creo que me emocioné un poco, nyahaha."_

Con dificultad había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta ya avanzada la noche, y aún así se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes de la hora en la que le había pedido a Raising Heart hacerlo; pero toda la emoción que sentía hacía que revisara la hora a cada minuto, y cada minuto se le antojó eterno.

Primero, se dio un baño rápido; luego, tomó algo ligero para el desayuno. Y en estos exactos momentos, se encontraba revisando, nuevamente, el atuendo que usaría para su cita. Finalmente, después de cambiar de opinión durante incontables veces, se decidió por algo sencillo, pero no por eso menos cómodo y lindo: Un vestido blanco sin mangas, unas bonitas sandalias y una chamarra de mezclilla que le llegaba justo hasta el ombligo.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió satisfecha, mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo que le caía a un lado de la cabeza; luego, se giró y tomó una pequeña mochila, también de mezclilla, que había en una silla cerca de ella. La abrió y sacó un labial de color claro, empezando a pintarse la boca.

Unos segundos más tarde, escuchó el ruido de un motor que se iba acercando cada vez más, así que se encaminó a la ventana que daba a la calle. Avistó una motocicleta negra que parecía dirigirse justo hacia su departamento; y tal como había pensado, el conductor del vehículo se estacionó frente al edificio en que vivía.

La instructora Nanoha Takamachi se quedó observando al motociclista mientras bajaba del vehículo, sintiendo como su boca se abría totalmente mientras veía a la nueva silueta quitarse el casco, descubriendo así unos sedosos cabellos dorados y un par de increíbles ojos de color carmesí.

"Esto sí que debe ser un sueño", pensó Nanoha, mientras la recién llegada agitaba lentamente la cabeza para acomodar su larga cabellera. "Eso, o morí y llegué al paraíso." La rubia se había desabrochado la chamarra negra que traía y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de ésta, estaba un poco desabotonada, dejando a la vista una parte de su pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó contemplando a la rubia motociclista, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la llamaba insistentemente…

- My Master!

La castaña seguía en trance, contemplando como Fate revisaba algo de su transporte y se limpiaba el sudor que le había provocado llevar el casco encima.

- My Master!! Please… Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown is waiting for you outside.

Fue hasta el momento en que su fiel dispositivo mencionó a Fate, que reaccionó por completo y entró en un estado de nerviosismo total.

- Fate-chan llegó… ¡Fate-chan llegó!

Comenzó a repetir mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, dando vueltas en su cuarto, sujetándose las manos contra el pecho. De pronto, se detuvo en seco, y le preguntó a Raising Heart:

- ¿Fate-chan… llegó? ¿Pero qué hora es, Raising Heart?

- It´s one o´clock, my Master.

Apenas había terminado de hablar la pequeña esfera roja, cuando su ama empezó a caminar aun más rápido que antes, agitando las manos, nerviosa y hablando como si hubiera olvidado que debía de respirar.

- ¡¡Fate-chanllegó,Fate-chanllegó,yaeslauna,yonoestoylista….!!

Lo único que la pudo detener fue un leve sonido cerca de su puerta, seguido de la dulce voz de la chica que le hacía perder la cordura.

- Buen día, Nanoha, ¿ya estás lista para irnos?

De inmediato, sus neuronas empezaron a funcionar normalmente, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y pudiera caminar hasta el intercomunicador para presionar el botón y que Fate pudiera escucharla.

- Buenos días, Fate-chan, dame unos minutos más por favor. Enseguida bajo.

- No te preocupes Nanoha, tómate tú tiempo y aquí te espero cuando estés lista.

- G-gracias, Fate-chan… no me t-tardo.

La castaña se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras sentía como se sonrojaba y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Era raro como con algo tan simple, en este caso la presencia de Fate, lograba hacerla sentir como si flotara entre las nubes.

- Raising Heart, ¿no te parece que Fate-chan es increíblemente linda?

- Yes, my Master.

La chica empezó a reír mientras se acercaba al espejo y terminaba de ponerse un poco de maquillaje, luego tomó la diminuta cuenta roja atada a un sencillo collar, que descansaba en un pañuelo sobre la mesa, y se la colocó en el cuello. Nanoha caminó hasta la puerta aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos, Raising Heart, no hagamos esperar más a Fate-chan.

"_Creo que llegué muy temprano."_

Fue el pensamiento de Fate T. Harlaown, parada frente al departamento de la mejor instructora de combate de la TSAB, mientras revisaba que todo en su motocicleta estuviera bien, ya que no tenía intención de poner en peligro a Nanoha sólo porque ella no quería separarse de su nuevo vehículo.

Suspiró, su cuerpo recargándose en la moto y una mano limpiando el sudor que le había ocasionado el casco.

- Sir?

Percibió la voz de su dispositivo que la llamaba suavemente, desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, cosa que la extrañó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bardiche? -contestó en el mismo tono, esperando que ninguna emergencia hubiera surgido para que no tuviera que cancelar su cita con Nanoha.

- Someone is looking at you, Sir. 

- ¿Alguien?

- Yes, on the third floor, last window to the left.

De inmediato supo que se trataba del departamento en que la ojiazul vivía, así que un poco curiosa, se levantó, fingiendo que revisaba algo en su moto, mirando disimuladamente en la dirección que le había indicado Bardiche. Y se encontró con una muy, _MUY_ interesada Nanoha que la miraba con un brillo intenso en los ojos que Fate jamás había visto en ella.

Unos momentos después, la castaña se separó de la ventana, fue allí cuando la Enforcer decidió que era hora de empezar la cita, así que caminó al intercomunicador que había a un lado de la puerta y presionó el pequeño botón mientras saludaba a su mejor amiga. La respuesta tardó unos segundos en llegar, entonces escuchó la voz de Nanoha devolverle el saludo y pedirle un poco más de tiempo mientras terminaba de prepararse.

- No te preocupes Nanoha, tómate tú tiempo y aquí te espero cuando estés lista.

Después de oír la atropellada respuesta de su amiga, no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al tiempo que se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho_. "Cielos… creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con Signum"_, pensó al ver que estaba imitando la clásica pose de su maestra, y justo en ese instante, la puerta frente a ella se abrió. Su cita caminando en su dirección con una radiante sonrisa que la había dejado totalmente noqueada.

- Estoy lista, Fate-chan.

Las palabras de su acompañante la devolvieron a la realidad, sólo para darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía la chica frente a ella.

- Te ves preciosa, Nanoha…

Cuando su cerebro logró procesar lo que la Enforcer le había dicho, su rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate y le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la velocidad en que su corazón bombeaba la sangre a su cerebro.

- G-gra…gracias… t-tú… t-t-tamb-b-bién.

Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras intentaba controlar el sonrojo, la sonrisa increíblemente tonta -que estaba segura, tendría puesta- y la necesidad de taclear a Fate para poder besarla y abrazarla y quitarle la ropa y… _"¡¡NANOHA!! ¡¡¡Deja de pensar en esas cosas!!! Claro, yo no tengo la culpa de que con ese atuendo Fate-chan se vea tan…tan… ¡TAN SEXY! ¡Debería ser un crimen ser TAN SENSUAL!"_

- ¿Nanoha? -algo preocupada por la reacción de su amiga, Fate se acercó más a ella y se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de Nanoha, provocando que el sonrojo de la maga blanca saltase a un tono mucho más oscuro, si es que eso era posible, al verla tan de cerca. Por supuesto, agradeció infinitamente el hecho de que la joven frente a ella tuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Me parece que tu temperatura está un poco elevada… ¿te sientes bien, Nanoha? -su expresión cambió a una de tristeza, puesto que no quería verla mal. Y si era necesario, cancelaría su cita, por lo que agregó- Si quieres, podemos…

Sabiendo perfectamente lo que la rubia iba a decir, la interrumpió rápidamente.

- ¡Claro que estoy bien, Fate-chan! No te preocupes. Sólo fue por… por… ¡por bajar las escaleras muy rápido! Nyahaha.

Aclaró al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo y notaba como la sonrisa regresaba al rostro de su mejor amiga, quien tenía un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas por recordar lo que acababa de hacer.

"_No puedo creer que haya hecho eso, pero… me encantaría repetirlo, porque se ve aún más linda sonrojada."_

La rubia sacudió la cabeza un poco, para sacarse cualquier idea precipitada que pudiera aparecer en ese momento, y algo más tranquila, volteó para preguntarle a Nanoha si le molestaba la idea de ir en la motocicleta en lugar del auto. La chica sonrió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca me he subido a una, pero creo que será divertido… -agachando la cabeza y jugueteando con sus manos en la espalda, agregó, casi en su susurro-… además… con Fate-chan siempre me siento segura…

- Nanoha…

El tiempo se detuvo al momento en que ambas chicas cruzaron sus miradas. No se dieron cuenta de que los minutos seguían avanzando, porque en ese instante, sólo existían ellas dos y no importaba nada más.

Fate se aventuró y dio unos pasos para acercarse a la dueña de sus pensamientos. Muy lentamente, se iba perdiendo la distancia que había entre ellas, y mientras la Enforcer sujetaba las manos de Nanoha y daba un paso más hacia ella…

- My Master, you have a call from Yuuno Scrya.

Al percibir la voz del aparato, ambas chicas se separaron rápidamente, totalmente sonrojadas e intentando calmar el salvaje latido de sus corazones.

- Muchas gracias Raising Heart, pero, ¿podrías decirle que me deje el mensaje? Avísale que estoy algo ocupada, por favor…

- Yes, my Master. I really sorry the interruption.

- No te preocupes… -contestó suavemente, pero en realidad, muy internamente, se imaginaba a Yuuno en forma de hurón siendo golpeado por un enorme Starlight Breaker.

Cuando alzó la vista hacia Fate, vio las mismas intenciones de partir al chico hurón con un Zeus Zamber en sus preciosos ojos, y al imaginar la escena, soltó una carcajada mientras la rubia la observaba sin entender nada. A pesar de eso, se unió a Nanoha, contagiada por su risa.

Después de un rato, ambas se dirigieron a la motocicleta y fue cuando Nanoha recordó que la rubia le había platicado que su madre, Lindy-san, le había prometido que le regalaría una por su cumpleaños número 17.

- ¿Te la dio Lindy-san, cierto? –preguntó, pasando una mano por el manubrio del vehículo.

- Mmn –asintió-. Chrono onii-chan la llevó a un taller para que le hicieran unos ajustes, así que es bastante segura.

- Me da mucho gusto, Fate-chan. Sé que estabas muy emocionada por tener una moto.

- Así es.

Las dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Fate se subió al vehículo, y tendiéndole una mano a Nanoha, le dijo:

- ¿Te parece si partimos ya, Nanoha?

La instructora aceptó la mano, gustosa, y se acomodó en el asiento trasero mientras le era ofrecido el casco azul que Arf había utilizado la noche anterior.

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir, Fate-chan? –curioseó, al tiempo que se colocaba el protector y lo aseguraba.

- Es una sorpresa, pero confío en que te gustará -fue la dulce respuesta de la rubia.

El motor de la máquina fue encendido, y al sentir los brazos de Nanoha sujetarla con fuerza por la cintura, arrancó muy ruborizada y sin percatarse de que su joven pasajera tenía un fuerte sonrojo capaz de competir con el suyo.

Y también, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual a la suya.

* * *

hola nuevamente este fue el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, me van a decir que porque tan corto y ya se que habia prometido que empezaria con la cita (y asi fue jejejejeje) pero es que el trabajo no me ha dejado para nada ni siquiera los fines de semana y un dia me tome unas horas para continuar escribiendo asi que espero que pronto pueda volver a tomarme algo de tiempo para seguir. por cierto quiero invitarlos a que vean el primer video musical que hice de Fate X Nanoha asi es como pienso que Fate ve a la maga Blanca jejeje el link esta en mi profile.

bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer a Kida Luna que siempre hace que mis escritos se vean mejor, mi madre que es la que se la pasa recordandome que debo escribir y a todos ustedes lectores por utilizar un poco de su tiempo en leer este fic.


	5. La cita parte 2

**Hola a todos!!, nuevamente ando por aqui subiendo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, que espero les guste. la verdad lo senti un poco aburrido pero a ver que les parece a ustedes; por cierto prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mejor (muuuuy romantico, o al menos eso espero, jejeje). y ya saben que nunca me faltan los agradecimientos para Kida, mi beta e inspiracion, que hace que todo lo que escribo sea mucho mejor, mi mamá que es quien siempre me esta recordando que tengo que seguir escribiendo dandome varias ideas y por supuesto a todos ustedes lectores por interesarse en mi primera historia y darse un tiempo para dejar reviews, ya saben comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidas (sobre todo sugerencias, jejeje XD).**

**Y lo que siempre habia querido poner y siempre olvidaba... Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni la cancion Dance With me me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (quien es el autor de MSLN ? XD ni idea...) **

**WITH ME****, AFTER ALL**

**CAPITULO V**

Tranquilidad…

Nunca se había sentido tan tranquila como en esos momentos en que iba a espaldas de Fate y sujetándola de la cintura; a pesar de que pasaban por sitios con tráfico y llenos de ruido -normales en una ciudad como Mid-childa-, lo único que le importaba a la chica de cabellos castaños era seguir sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de su amiga y escuchando el acelerado latido de su corazón, del que esperaba ella fuera la causante.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y dónde se encontraban en esos momentos, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, le llegó el olor característico del agua salada. Curiosa abrió los ojos y se encontró con una vista privilegiada del mar; sin darse cuenta, se separó un poco del cuerpo de la conductora para apreciar mejor el paisaje. Fate al verla asomarse, dejó que se le escapase una sonrisa mientras disminuía la velocidad para que su acompañante pudiera disfrutar de la vista.

Un rato después, Nanoha sintió como el vehículo empezaba a orillarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban en un aparcamiento. Bajó de la motocicleta mientras su compañera la acomodaba en uno de los espacios libres, y aprovechó para tratar de averiguar en dónde se encontraban; mirando a su alrededor, se sorprendió un poco cuando lo único que pudo distinguir fue una fila de autos estacionados, al ser su vista bloqueada por las altas bardas que rodeaban el lugar.

- ¿Nanoha? -la llamó la suave voz de su acompañante, que se había acercado a ella mientras estaba distraída, sobresaltándola e incitando que soltara un chillido de sorpresa- ¿Pasa algo, Nanoha? –preguntó, sujetando inconscientemente la mano de su amiga y haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"_La mano de Fate-chan es muy cálida."_

- Todo bien, Fate… chan…

Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que la chica frente a ella se veía aún más despampanante de cerca que desde una ventana en el tercer piso.

"_¡Y eso que viene vestida de manera sencilla! No quiero saber cómo se vera en un vestido formal… ¿a quién engaño? ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO SABER!",_ y lo que pensaba era verdad, ya que la Enforcer sólo llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla negra, que por cierto, marcaban su esbelta figura, una camisa blanca con algunos botones desabrochados, botas negras y una chaqueta oscura que hacía juego con la motocicleta y el casco.

"_Ahora sí que me estoy preocupando"_, pensó la maga más veloz de la TSAB cuando Nanoha se le quedó viendo con el mismo brillo que le había observado cuando acababa de llegar a su departamento.

Mucho, MUY sonrojada, y además su mano sostenía la suya con fuerza. Todo parecía indicar que la instructora quería decirle algo muy importante, se podía leer en el rostro de la joven.

- Fate-chan… yo…

- Sir? -la voz mecánica de su compañero de batallas interrumpió la frase que la castaña intentaba terminar, al igual que terminó con toda la valentía que pudo haber reunido para poder decirle lo que sentía por ella.

Y fue entonces que Nanoha Takamachi deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber dejado a Raising Heart y a Bardiche Assault en su departamento.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bardiche? -indagó mientras tomaba el pequeño triángulo dorado de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, por completo ignorante del aura maligna que empezaba a rodear al "Demonio Blanco".

- Do you want to put the security alarm into Black Thunder?

- Es verdad… ya lo había olvidado –comentó, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo- Adelante, Bardiche.

Apenas terminaba de hablar cuando la motocicleta despidió un brillo dorado, cosa que dejó a la castaña plenamente sorprendida, mientras se acercaba al vehículo para ver de dónde había salido aquella luz.

- Es… algo así como una alarma de seguridad… -comentó la joven de cabellos dorados al tiempo que ponía una expresión pensativa y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando explicar lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Alarma?

- Um.

- ¿Y qué es eso de "Black Thunder"? -inquirió curiosa, con una de sus tantas (y para Fate, increíblemente adorables) expresiones infantiles.

- Ah, sí, pues es el nombre clave que mamá le puso a la moto –aclaró, sintiendo el sonrojo cubrir su rostro y tratando de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Nanoha.

"_¿Por qué a mi madre se le tenía que ocurrir un nombre como ese?"_

- ¿Para qué un nombre clave? -siguió curioseando, sin advertir que se empezaba a acercar a la rubia conductora.

- Mamá le pidió a Amy-san que colocara un localizador y una alarma… conectados a Bardiche -la chica frente a ella asintió, animándola a continuar-. Entonces Amy-san le dijo que para que mi dispositivo reconociera el vehículo, necesitaba una clave -otro asentimiento mientras se acercaba aún más-, y a mamá se le ocurrió el nombre de Black Thunder; dijo que le quedaba bien, pero…

- ¡Yo digo que Lindy-san tiene razón! -comentó muy emocionada, dando saltitos y llevándose ambas manos a la barbilla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que le queda bien?

Cuestionó una muy sorprendida Fate, ya que para ella nombrar al vehículo era increíblemente absurdo.

- Sí, Fate-chan, piénsalo. Cada vez que vas en la moto lo único que se puede ver es una ráfaga de color negro, y además, tu nombre clave en la TSAB es algo parecido -exclamó excitada en tanto se la imaginaba manejando a toda velocidad.

"_Está bien, creo que ya fue suficiente discusión sobre la moto, estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo de nuestra cita, aunque… creo que tiene algo de razón."_

- Está bien, Nanoha, tienes razón.

- ¿Verdad que sí?

- Sí, pero, ¿qué tal si seguimos con nuestra cita? -sugirió con una sonrisa que derretiría a un iceberg y que por supuesto, dejó K.O. a la chica de cabellos cobrizos.

Sobre todo cuando la Enforcer la tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarla a la salida del estacionamiento.

Después de caminar un pequeño tramo, Nanoha pudo distinguir lo que parecía el acceso a una feria, pero fue hasta que se acercaron otro poco que sintió como una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al leer el letrero decorado con delfines que había sobre la entrada:

"**Welcome to the**** Music of the Galaxy Aquarium."**

Hacía bastante tiempo que había oído hablar de ese lugar, y desde entonces tenía ganas de visitarlo, pero ya fuera por alguna misión que surgía de improviso o porque los escasos días que podía descansar se encontraba cerrado, simplemente se le había hecho imposible.

Estaba tan ensimismada pensando en todo lo maravilloso que había oído sobre el lugar, que no se dio cuenta de que Fate había sacado un par de boletos de su chaqueta y la llevaba de la mano justamente hacia los torniquetes de entrada.

Fue hasta que escuchó una voz que les decía: _"Bienvenidas al Acuario Música de la Galaxia", _que reaccionó y se encontró con una joven muy atractiva vestida con un uniforme azul y blanco, que le estaba coqueteando descaradamente a su cita, sin darle la mas mínima importancia al hecho de que Fate seguía tomándola de la mano.

- Bienvenida, ¿me permites tu boleto? -pidió con una radiante sonrisa dirigida únicamente a la rubia motociclista, que la miraba sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Claro, aquí están -contesto cortésmente al tiempo que le tendía las entradas.

Cosa que la joven empleada aprovechó, ya que cuando sujetó los boletos, de paso rozó, de manera bastante provocativa, la mano de su presa, ocasionando que esta se sonrojara.

Nanoha por otro lado trataba por todos los medios posibles de no tirarse encima de la chica y golpearla hasta dejarla en coma y sin su "radiante" sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver cómo acariciaba la mano de su amiga, toda su paciencia se desvaneció de golpe. Caminó frente a ella con paso decidido, arrebató la mitad de las entradas que le eran ofrecidas a la rubia, la asió de la muñeca de una manera igual de provocativa y con el dedo índice acarició su mentón.

Causándole así a la pobre Enforcer un enorme sonrojo e infinidad de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo; después, le dedicó una mirada sensual mientras la jalaba suavemente para que cruzara los torniquetes de entrada.

- Vamos, Fate-chan, sigamos con nuestra CITA -remarcó la ultima palabra para que la otra la escuchara.

La ayudante la miró con clara molestia y articulando palabras que de seguro no eran aptas para la boca de una dama.

"_No tengo idea de qué__ sucedió ahí atrás, y creo que no quiero saberlo"_, era lo que pensaba una muy sonrojada Fate Testarossa, siguiendo de cerca a una muy sonriente Nanoha Takamachi.

Después de recorrer un pequeño pasillo se encontraron con varios puestos, cada uno de distinto color y adornados con varias luces que le daban mucha vida al lugar; algunos vendían comida, otros invitaban a la gente a que se acercara a jugar para ganar un premio y en algunos otros, se vendían recuerdos de la visita al acuario.

Sin pensarlo un minuto, Nanoha corrió hacia los puestos de comida, mirando todos los platillos que podría degustar. Fate se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a la instructora tan contenta, y más con los modos infantiles que aún tenía, le parecía increíblemente tierna.

Y no dudaba ni un segundo del hecho de que eso hubiera ayudado para terminar de enamorarse de la chica que ahora le pedía probar el helado que se acababa de comprar.

- Vamos, Fate-chan, pruébalo, ¡está muy rico!

- Está bien, Nanoha, lo probaré.

- Di "aaaah", Fate-chan -decía mientras acercaba el postre a la boca de la rubia para que lo probara.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, después de recuperarse del sonrojo por las miradas que ambas recibían de la gente, se dio cuenta de que el helado había empezado a derretirse y se había escurrido por la mano de la castaña.

- Mou, ya me ensucié. Fate-chan, no tienes un trozo de… -ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a la aludida, quien ya le había quitado el helado de la mano y se encontraba limpiando delicadamente el dulce en su piel, con la lengua.

"_Con eso quedamos a mano por lo de la entrada."_

- Listo, ahora ten más cuidado, Nanoha -habló como si no hubiera sucedido nada, colocando el postre entre sus dedos nuevamente, y sonriendo ante el rostro increíblemente sonrojado de su acompañante.

"_Vaya, ahora tendré que mancharme de todo lo que coma para que Fate-chan me l__impie igual que con el helado, nyahaha."_

De pronto, una voz bastante alegre se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto:

"_**Sean todos bienvenidos al **__**Acuario Música de la Galaxia, sé que se preguntan, ¿por qué música de la galaxia? En realidad, es muy sencillo, ¡es el único acuario que cuenta con su propia estación de radio! Así es, ¡estación de radio! Sin embargo, no es una estación cualquiera, esta capta la música de los diferentes puntos del universo y el día de hoy toca escuchar al planeta conocido como: ¡La Tierra!**_ –la castaña soltó un gritito de emoción al escuchar la noticia, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba su hogar y ahora podría escuchar la música que tanto extrañaba- _**Así que los deja su amiga Kida, quien los estará deleitando con todo tipo de música terrestre durante su visita. Aquí tienen la primera canción del día: Dance with me, de Anna Tsuchiya, ¡que lo disfruten!"**_

Un instante después empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción que Nanoha conocía a la perfección.

I feel so good tonight,  
My body is burning now,  
The party just begun (the party just begun).  
The rhythm's gonna start,  
Everybody, hurry up!  
You don't need to be shy.

Oh gosh, you caught my eyes,  
I don't care who you are.  
Oh, you're so hot.  
Baby, is this love or illusion?  
(Be with me)  
I want to spend this night with you,  
Come on, come on,  
Just dance with me...

- I stuck up to you, crawling up my foot. Your milk makes me melt down… let's do it, do it!! Now I want to eat you, baby, baby, sleep with me!...

Cantaba la joven instructora de combate mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música, una danza que a Fate le pareció demasiado sensual. _"Demasiado para mi salud mental…",_ pero aun así no perdía detalle del baile de su mejor amiga… igual que otros hombres que la observaban como si en cualquier momento fuera a desnudarse.

- Disculpen, pero… ¡¿qué es lo que están viendo?! -inquirió la Enforcer con clara molestia en su voz, fulminándolos con una colérica mirada carmesí.

- Creo que lo sabes bien, ¿te molestaría dejarme ver? O aún mejor, ¿por qué no te unes a ella y nos dan un verdadero espectáculo?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas histéricas, burlándose de la rubia que intentaba alejar sus morbosas miradas del cuerpo de su amiga y no provocar una pelea en el intento, lo que no hizo ninguna gracia a Fate; se colocó justo delante de los agresores, impidiéndoles disfrutar del baile de Nanoha quien continuaba con el mismo, sin darse cuenta de la situación que se estaba desarrollando.

- Bardiche…

Los sujetos no dudaron ni un minuto en alejarse del lugar y de la chica con "ojos de demonio", al ver que en sus manos se empezaban a formar rayos de color dorado, y de los cuales estaban seguros, no eran ninguna broma.

- Gracias por eso, Bardiche, bastante original lo de los rayos -habló al dispositivo que sostenía entre sus manos y que soltaba leves destellos de oro, mientras reía de medio lado, viendo huir a los tipos asustados.

- It`s always my pleasure, Sir.

- Fate-chan, ¡Fate-chan! -la agitada voz de la ojiazul la hizo voltear rápidamente para verla acercarse corriendo, a la par que reía alegremente.

- ¿Termino la canción, Nanoha? -preguntó un tanto sorprendida, con el incidente de los tipos pervertidos ni si quiera había podido disfrutar de su baile.

"_Esos idiotas,__ espero no volverlos a ver o de verás que voy a lanzarles un par de rayos."_

- ¡Um, um! -asintió animadamente en varias ocasiones- ¿No es maravilloso? ¡Es música de la Tierra! ¡Tiene años que no escucho la música mi planeta!

- Me alegra que te guste el lugar que escogí, Nanoha -sonrió enternecida al ver que seguía danzando en su sitio-. Jamás te había visto bailar tan animadamente.

"_O más bien, tan sensualmente"_, pensó mientras su sonrisa se hacía mas grande.

- Es que este sitio es G-E-N-I-A-L, ¡Fate-chan! –dijo, haciendo hincapié en la palabra "genial" a la vez que gesticulaba con las manos para dar a entender su punto.

- Y bien, ¿ahora a dónde quieres ir? –curioseó, mirando hacia la cantidad de locales que tenían para elegir.

- Mmm… ¡ahí! -gritó emocionada, y sin darle tiempo a la rubia, la tomó del brazo y salió disparada en dirección a uno de los puestos que había, lleno de muñecos de peluche, arrastrando a la pobre Enforcer que solo esperaba que al final del día siguiera con todas las partes de su cuerpo en su sitio.

* * *


	6. La cita parte 3

**Ya saben ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni la cancion "apareces tu" de la Oreja de Van Gogh me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**

* * *

**

WITH ME AFTER ALL

**CAPITULO VI**

- Mira, ¡mira, Fate-chan! -señalaba un delfín de peluche que colgaba de una de las muchas repisas de premios que había en el juego de tiro al blanco-. ¿No está lindo? ¡Me encanta ese animalito! -estaba justo enfrente del muñeco, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

- Disculpe, señor… ¿qué necesito para ganar ese premio? -preguntó de inmediato, incapaz de soportar las miradas que le lanzaba Nanoha, quien parecía desesperada por conseguirlo.

El encargado del juego -un hombre ya mayor y de cabellos grisáceos- la examinó detenidamente para después pasar su vista por la instructora, y de nuevo hacia la Enforcer, que lo miraba un poco desconfiada mientras él le regalaba una sonrisa divertida.

- Si quieres ganar ese premio para tu novia tienes que reventar por lo menos 4 globos, y te doy 5 tiros por turno.

Al escuchar la frase _"tu novia",_ Fate se sonrojó con fuerza y desvió la mirada hacia otro de los puestos al tiempo que se frotaba el cuello con una mano, denotando su nerviosismo. Por su parte, Nanoha parecía que flotaba entre las nubes y los ojos le brillaban con la intensidad de un faro.

"_¡Qué__ lindo viejito, cree que somos novias! ¡Si pudiera le daría un beso! Pero claro, no enfrente de Fate-chan, nyahaha."_

- ¿Entonces, jovencita? ¿Quieres jugar? Para que te animes, el primer turno es gratis, ¿qué tal?

La aludida miró a su acompañante que aún contemplaba ilusionada al animalito de peluche.

- Lo haré.

- Muy bien, acércate. Tienes tres opciones, como puedes ver aquí -le señaló una pistola y un rifle de aire, además de un arco de madera, que descansaban en el mostrador cerca de donde ella estaba-. Elige el que quieras y trata de reventar por lo menos 4 globos para ganar el premio.

La rubia no lo pensó ni un minuto, se decidió por el arco y el encargado le tendió 5 flechas.

- Es una rara decisión, no hay muchas personas que quieran intentar con ése, dicen que es casi imposible ganar con él.

"_imposible, eso si no has tenido un entrenamiento de tiro con arco desde los 10 años por una Guerrera Belka bastante exigente."_

Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír recordando las clases de su maestra.

* * *

__________________________________________________________________

_Flash Back_

- Testarossa… - llamó a la niña que descansaba en el suelo totalmente agotada, con su traje de batalla roto y lleno de polvo mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento después de su encuentro con la guerrera pelirrosa.

En respuesta, la niña sólo entreabrió los ojos, mirándola un poco asustada, preguntándose si esperaba seguir con el entrenamiento tan salvaje que estaban llevando a cabo.

- Testarossa… -repitió con un tono más fuerte que antes, dándole a entender que debía levantarse rápidamente.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Fate se apoyó en Bardiche para levantarse por completo y acercarse cojeando hasta la guerrera que trataba de esconder la risa que le provocaba verla en ese estado.

- Parece que me sobrepasé un poco. Está bien, la próxima vez no seré tan dura contigo "niñita" -era claro que lo que pretendía era hacer enfadar a su alumna con sus comentarios burlones, pero ella no dándose cuenta de esto, frunció el ceño de inmediato.

- ¡No me digas "niñita", Signum! Además, ¡sólo te estaba dando ventaja! –respondió, cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas en un gesto que claramente pertenecía a Nanoha Takamachi.

La guardiana suspiró. ¿Qué podía esperar de una niña de 10 años? Sobretodo si pasaba mucho tiempo con la maga blanca.

"_No me puedo quejar, en el tiempo que llevamos entrenando ha mejorado notablemente en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo y su velocidad ha aumentado; derrotaría fácilmente a varios de los oficiales de la TSAB en unos cuantos segundos." _

Observó detenidamente cada uno de los detalles de la pequeña rubia que seguía frente a ella, esperando indicaciones de lo siguiente que harían.

Su joven rostro perlado por el sudor con cortes aquí y allá, pero siempre -a pesar del cansancio y el dolor- adornado por una gran sonrisa; los mechones dorados llenos de lodo y despeinados. Se fijó también en sus brazos un poco amoratados, y que a pesar de su edad, ya se mostraban fuertes y hábiles a la hora del combate.

Sus piernas tampoco se quedaban atrás, largas e increíblemente veloces. Una de ellas con un corte que se veía profundo, y seguramente, el motivo por el cual cojeaba.

Siempre dando lo máximo, sin quejarse en ningún momento y superándose día a día...

La niña le miraba extrañada, con la cabeza ladeada y una mano sujetando su mentón, preguntándose: _"¿Qué será lo que le pasa?"_

Y fue en aquel momento cuando la Guerrera Belka sonrió, una sonrisa muy amplia y sincera que no le había visto nunca antes. Entonces, dijo algo que Fate Testarossa jamás olvidaría en toda su vida:

- Estoy orgullosa de ti… Fate.

Durante unos segundos ambas se miraron a los ojos, entendiendo todo lo que decían sólo con la mirada. Un entendimiento que sólo se podía dar entre las personas que dedicaban su vida entera al combate y a proteger a las personas que amaban.

Tal y como lo eran ellas.

Signum fue la primera en romper el contacto visual mientras arrancaba un trozo de tela de su traje y se acercaba a su diminuta alumna, que seguía sorprendida, para vendarle la herida sangrante de su pierna.

"_¿Acaso me llamó Fate? Y… ¿dijo que estaba orgullosa?"_

- Con eso bastará hasta que vayamos a casa de la ama Hayate para pedirle a Shamal que te cure.

- Um.

- Y además… creo que ya estás lista –sonrió.

- ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? -preguntó curiosa al ver que la mujer tomaba nuevamente a Levantine y esta vez lo transformaba en un arco.

- Para aprender a utilizar otro tipo de armas además de la espada y la guadaña. Creo que de momento te enseñaré a utilizar el arco y flecha.

- ¿C-con L-Lev-vantine? -indagó al tempo que lentamente se iba formando una sonrisa esperanzada en sus labios.

Como respuesta, se encontró con un par de orbes azules que parecían decirle que era lo más obvio del mundo.

- Sí. Ahora, sigamos entrenando -empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta cuando escuchó la voz cargada de emoción de su pupila.

- ¡¡Gracias sensei!!

_Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

__________________________________________________________________

- ¿Estás lista? -escuchó la voz grave del hombre al tiempo que levantaba el arco y se ponía en posición.

Miró su objetivo, concentrándose en el blanco y restándole importancia al hecho de que el encargado parecía estar seguro de que fallaría los cinco tiros que le había regalado y tendría que pagar para poder jugar nuevamente.

"_Bueno, hagamos esto un poco más divertido" -_pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado y con la mirada carmín decidida.

Tensé la cuerda, acomodando la flecha en su lugar.

Apuntó.

Disparó...

El hombre y Nanoha se acercaron para mirar en dónde había quedado la primera flecha. Una sonrisa y una mueca de tristeza se formaron al mismo tiempo.

La flecha había quedado justo al lado de uno de los globos pero al parecer no había alcanzado a tocarlo.

- Te dije que era muy difícil ganar con el arco, debiste hacerme caso jovencita -habló el hombre con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fate volteó para ver a Nanoha que parecía triste, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, su expresión cambió por completo, dándole a su amiga una sonrisa para que estuviera tranquila.

_(¡Tú puedes, Fate-chan!)_

El mensaje telepático no hizo más que animarla por completo, así que decidida a ganar el premio para su compañera, encaró los globos y acomodó una segunda flecha.

Tensó la cuerda.

Apuntó.

Y disparó.

_**¡BOOM!**_

El sonido retumbó entre las paredes del lugar. La rubia había logrado acertar en uno de los blancos y miraba felizmente a la castaña que gritaba emocionada; giró nuevamente y tomó una tercera flecha, preparada para continuar con el juego cuando escuchó al hombre discutir con Nanoha.

- Debió ser un tiro de suerte, no volverá a pasar -comentó con el rostro serio, ahora ya no le parecía tan divertido.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Demuéstrale, Fate-chan! –apoyó entusiasmada, las manos al lado de su boca.

"_Con que un tiro de suerte, ¿no?"_

Bajó el arco por un momento, tomando los tres dardos restantes y colocándolos al mismo tiempo.

Apuntó nuevamente y soltó la cuerda, dejando ir todas las flechas a la vez y reventando, con cada una de ellas, los tres globos faltantes. El rostro del dueño era de puro asombro, ¿cómo había sido posible que la chica disparara las tres flechas a la vez y acertara con cada una de ellas?

Mientras tanto, Nanoha saltaba emocionada y se colgaba del cuello de la Enforcer, quien reía divertida de lo que decía su amiga.

- ¡Eso fue INCREÍBLE, Fate-chan! ¡No tenía idea de que pudieras utilizar un arco tan bien! Debiste de verlo, ¡casi sentí que estaba en una película del viejo oeste!

- Bueno, sólo digamos que tendrías que agradecerle también a Signum que pudiera ganar tu premio.

Entonces, el anciano que se veía enojado, se acercó a la rubia y señaló el tablero con globos.

- No te puedo dar el premio.

- ¿Qué? Usted dijo…

- ¡Sé lo que dije! Pero como este turno yo te lo regalé, necesitabas reventar los cinco globos para ganar el premio, ¡y te faltó uno! -terminó casi en un grito.

Se notaba sudoroso y con el rostro rojo por el enfado de haber sido derrotado por una simple jovenzuela.

- Pero… -insistió la instructora, y antes de poder continuar, el hombre volteó y la interrumpió, rugiendo en su cara que lo habían timado.

- ¿Está seguro de eso? -preguntó Fate con el rostro serio, toda la alegría que sentía se había esfumado al ver cómo le gritaban a su cita.

Él se giró y la miró furioso.

"_Qué tontos pueden llegar a ser los hombres"_, pensó, pero aun así le devolvió una mirada borgoña demasiado irritada. Parecía que el día de hoy todos querían arruinar su salida con Nanoha.

- Déme el premio que gané… -siseó, alejándose unos pasos y levantando el brazo, señalando al tablero-… rompiendo los cinco globos -entonces, se escuchó cómo se rompía el que tenía la flecha clavada a un lado–. Justo como usted lo pidió.

Para cuando terminó de hablar el hombre había cambiado de color drásticamente, de rojo a blanco, y tenía una expresión entre atemorizada y sorprendida, con la vista clavada en el trozo de plástico que antes había sido un globo.

Sin decir nada más, camino hasta el animalito de peluche, lo bajó de la repisa y se lo entregó sumisamente a su clienta. Sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, susurró en un hilo de voz que apenas llegó a oídos de Nanoha:

- Discúlpeme, y por favor disfrute de su visita -hizo una reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y entró al local, cerrándolo detrás de él.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que oyeron la voz alegre de la joven que habían escuchado a su llegada al lugar.

"**¡Hola! Aquí su D.J. favorita, Kida Luna. Ahora les voy a poner otra canción, pero creo que será mejor que sea un poco más calmada, ya que parece que algunos de nuestros invitados (no diré quién…) tienen muchas energías el día de hoy, je. Bueno, de todos modos diviértanse… ¡pero no intenten asesinar a nadie! -**por alguna razón, Fate sintió que hablaban de ellas dos-** Aquí está la canción "Apareces tú", de un grupo con nombre raro: La Oreja de Van Gogh. ¡Que la disfruten!"**

_Me he prometido pedirme perdón,_

_Me he confesado con mi corazón,_

_Me he enamorado de todo mi amor,_

_Me permití decir al miedo, adiós…_

Escuchando los primeros acordes de la música, la rubia suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse y reunir el valor suficiente para encarar a su acompañante después de lo que había hecho con el hombre.

"_Bien hecho Fate, actuaste como una idiota. ¿A quién se le ocurre utilizar una técnica de combate para amedrentar a un anciano? Claro, sólo a Fate Testarossa… "_

Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, ayudada en parte por la suave melodía que se escuchaba por todo el lugar y observando la espalda de su compañera que estaba todavía frente a ella.

"_¡Nanoha, actuaste como una idiota! Mou, parece que no has madurado nada en todos estos años y le sigues causando problemas a Fate-chan con tus niñerías. ¡Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta!"_

"_Bueno Fate, arregla esto y esperemos que podamos continuar con la cita."_

La rubia se giró para encarar a la joven que seguía perdida en sus ensoñaciones y que no se percató cuando le sujetó de la mano.

"_Será mejor que me disculpe con Fate-chan por la manera tan infantil en que actué…"_

- Nanoha…

De lo que sí se dio cuenta fue de la dulce voz que la llamaba gentilmente, y de que podía sentir el cálido aliento de la Enforcer en su cuello, erizándole cada milímetro de piel.

- Nano… ha… - susurró nuevamente a sus espaldas y a un poco de distancia de que sus rostros se tocasen.

Habían entrelazado sus dedos sin siquiera notarlo.

Y se sentía tan bien…

_Y de repente, apareces tú,_

_Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida._

_Te mentiría si negara hoy_

_Que desde entonces sólo sueño con tu voz…_

- F-Fate-chan… -había intentado que su voz sonara más segura, pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos y el hecho de que seguía sintiendo su respiración quemándole la piel no le ayudaba en nada, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto tampoco.

Al contrario, deseaba poder quedarse así para siempre…

La aludida la interrumpió, recargando la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

- Lamento… la manera en que… me… comporté. Creo que me excedí. Lo siento mucho, Nanoha…

_Tú… entiendes mis silencios._

_Sólo tú… conoces mis secretos._

_Sólo tú… comprendes cada gesto._

_Sólo tú…_

La instructora sonrió_._

"_Me parece que estábamos pensando en lo mismo, Fate-chan."_

En un momento la rubia sintió cómo acariciaban su cabeza, y sorprendida, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un unos ojos increíblemente brillantes y azules que la admiraban con ternura.

- No te preocupes, Fate-chan. La que se tiene que disculpar soy yo, me comporté como una niña porque quería el peluche y tú lo único que hiciste fue intentar conseguirlo. Soy yo quien lo lamento mucho.

La Enforcer sonrió de lado y después soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

- Creo que ambas somos unas obstinadas, ¿cierto?

- Mmm –asintió-, cierto.

Ambas rieron con fuerza, librándose de la tensión y preocupación que habían estado acumulando desde hacía un rato; y fue entonces, que Fate se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

Nanoha miró en la misma dirección que ella.

Ambas se sonrojaron con fuerza y se soltaron rápidamente.

_Me ha sonreído el espejo hoy,_

_Me he decidido a levantar la voz,_

_Me despedí de mis fantasmas hoy._

_Y me he gustado, tal y como soy…_

La dueña de Bardiche se fijó hasta ese momento de que aún traía al animalito de felpa en una mano, así que se acercó hacia la castaña y le tendió el peluche para que lo tomara.

- Esto es para ti, Nanoha -la mencionada pasó su vista de ella al muñeco, y con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar a tomarlo.

Mas cuando iba a hacerlo, Fate lo alejó, pretendiendo que el regalo saltaba en un mar imaginario frente a ellas, ganándose una risa divertida por parte de la otra.

_Y de repente, apareces tú,_

_Mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida._

_Te mentiría si negara hoy_

_Que desde entonces sólo sueño con tu voz…_

_Tú… entiendes mis silencios._

_Sólo tú… conoces mis secretos._

_Sólo tú… comprendes cada gesto._

_Solo tú…_

Después de jugar un poco, aproximó el peluche a la cara de su amiga y con la aleta de felpa le acarició el rostro.

- Vaya, parece que le agradas después de todo. Y no lo culpo… porque eres muy linda… -hasta que las palabras dejaron su boca, su cerebro procesó lo que acababa de decir.

Y como resultado volvió a sonrojarse terriblemente.

Al igual que la joven frente a ella.

"_¿Qué fue lo que dije?"_

"_De verdad dijo que… ¿soy… muy… linda?"_

_Y yo sólo quiero entregarme, comprenderte, cuidarte,_

_Darte mi corazón._

_Quiero que llegues a ser_

_Mi alma y mi intención,_

_Mi día y mi pasión._

_Mi historia de amor…_

Aún apenada, Fate buscó la mirada de su acompañante y se sorprendió cuando la encontró observándola fijamente. Así se quedaron durante un rato hasta que la rubia dio unos pasos adelante, acortando la distancia que las separaba, y con una mano… le acarició la mejilla.

Regalándole una sonrisa reluciente.

- Me alegro mucho de que me acompañes hoy, Nanoha. Gracias…

_Tú… entiendes mis silencios._

_Sólo tú… me subes hasta el cielo._

_Sólo tú: __Eres mi alma y mi inspiración._

* * *

**hola por fin aqui tienen la reedicion del capitulo 6 revisado por kida luna y les a seguro que quedo mucho mejor, jejeje que disfruten y gracias por volver a leer.**

**Tambien quiero agradecer y dedicar este capitulo a mi mama que siempre esta molestando para que continue escribiendo y a kida mi pobrecita beta que parece que esta mas cargada de trabajo que nunca (echale muchas ganas yo se que tu puedes!!!) y por supuesto a cada uno de ustedes lectores por interesarse en este mi primer fic.**


	7. ¿Para que son las amigas?

**WITH ME AFTER ALL**

**CAPITULO VII**

Los minutos pasaron y Fate seguía acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su acompañante, con tanta delicadeza como si en cualquier momento la chica frente a ella se pudiera quebrar; en ningún instante dejó de mirarla a los ojos, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad de hundirse en aquellos mares de un azul intenso y precioso.

La rubia aún estaba sonriendo gracias al sentimiento de felicidad que la embriagaba cada vez que estaba en compañía de Nanoha, y también, debido a que la chica al frente suyo podía compararse con un tomate por lo sonrojada que estaba su cara.

-Nanoha, yo… quería decirte…

Estaba a punto de declararle todo, cuando la D.J. intervino por el altavoz, dejándola con las palabras en la boca.

"**¡Holaaa!, por el momento interrumpiremos la ronda de canciones, pero no se preocupen, sólo será mientras termina el siguiente evento. Así que… ¡los invitamos a todos a que pasen al estanque principal para que disfruten el espectáculo de animales marinos que está a punto de comenzar!"**

-¿Nanoha…? -le habló, todavía molesta por la pequeña desviación del tema y esperando poder terminar con su confesión.

-¿Espectáculo de animales marinos? Como… ¿focas y delfines?

-Ahh, pues eso… parece…

-¡Fabuloso! ¡¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando Fate-chan?! -gritó mientras tomaba la mano de la Enforcer y empezaba a arrastrarla hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban los locales de comida.

-Pero… ¡Nanoha…! -insistió y quedó desconcertada ante el momentáneo cambio de humor de la instructora.

Y el hecho de que la hubiera ignorado olímpicamente en una situación tan importante…

"_¿Qué demonios pasó ahí…? ¡¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle eso!! Y ella… ¡ella…!"_

Sus pensamientos quedaron a la mitad cuando sintió un leve apretón en la mano que le sujetaba la castaña, lo que la hizo alzar la vista solamente para encontrarse con una sonrisa y un guiño _muy, muy___traviesos.

Unos que la dejaron completamente confundida, por no decir sonrojadísima también.

Siguieron caminando, aunque en el caso de Fate, ella simplemente era arrastrada; poco después pudieron vislumbrar una enorme piscina ubicada justo enfrente de un pequeño escenario en el que había pelotas, aros y algunos otros objetos que sin duda se utilizaban para jugar con los animales. A uno de los costados se erguía una enorme plataforma.

Todo era rodeado por gradas ascendentes para que la gente pudiera disfrutar del espectáculo, las cuales ya empezaban a ser ocupadas.

-¡Por aquí, Fate-chan! Creo que este es un buen sitio -comentó mientras tomaba asiento en la parte baja y la rubia se acomodaba junto a ella, ya recuperada del juguetón guiño que la joven le había regalado.

Luego, una pequeña puerta se abrió en el escenario frente a ellas y una chica en traje de neopreno azul y largo cabello oscuro se colocó al frente de la audiencia, portando una sonrisa que se ensanchó cuando se percató de la presencia de cierta maga rubia que estaba sentada entre el público.

"_¿Será posible que… en verdad se trate de… ella?"_, se preguntó confundida.

Tan pronto apareció una segunda persona en la entrada -un hombre alto con el mismo tipo de traje, sólo que en tonos verdes y el cabello corto de un color azul marino-, surgió una gran pantalla flotante sobre ambos para que los presentes pudieran apreciar todo con detalle.

-¡Muy buenas tardes tengan todos y bienvenidos al espectáculo marino! –exclamó la mujer con la voz amplificada gracias a la tecnología de la pantalla gigante-. Mi nombre es Yuriko Ikegami, y él es mi compañero Shiro Aruga. Ahora queremos presentarles a un par de amigos más: ¡Adelante chicos, no sean tímidos! -hizo un ademán con la mano y de inmediato una trampilla dentro del gigantesco tanque se abrió, dejando ver un par de aletas grises que sobresalían del agua.

Yuriko se acercó al borde de la piscina y al levantar un brazo, un pequeño delfín salió de la piscina para tocar los dedos de su entrenadora con la punta de la trompa mojada, sorprendiendo a los espectadores que gritaron animados.

Shiro se aproximó también, sosteniendo un balde de donde agarró un pequeño pescado que ofreció a su compañera como un premio para el delfín, que aún estaba cerca de la orilla esperando su recompensa por el salto.

_Mientras tanto, en la Residencia Yagami…_

_  
_-¡Esto es genial!, ¡no puede haber algo mejor que… no hacer naaadaaaa! - gritaba entusiasmada la castaña de cabello corto y ojos azules mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo en el sillón donde se hallaba acostada, viendo un programa en la televisión.

-Claro que si pudiera molestar a Vita-chan o Signum, o espiar a Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan en su _"romantiquísima"_ cita sería 10,000 veces mejor… hmn… - suspiró, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo derecho y dejando el otro descansar sobre su pecho-. Aunque sé que debería darles su espacio y eso…

Hayate se giró un poco, quedando de espaldas al televisor que desde hacía un rato estaba siendo completamente ignorado.

-Pero quiero saber si Fate-chan logrará declararse antes que Nanoha-chan se la coma a besos, jejeje, de sólo recordar cómo las hice sonrojar ayer -se volvió a dar la vuelta, esta vez quedando boca abajo pero con los brazos y la barbilla recargados en el apoyo del sillón-. Claro, lo más interesante fue la pequeña plática que tuve con Nanoha-chan poco después de ver a Fate salir de la oficina.

Por fin, después de no encontrar acomodo en su asiento, se tiró al piso y se quedó tumbada viendo el techo.

-Ay, ay, ay –negó con los ojos cerrados-, ¡¿qué voy a hacer con esas dos?!

_Flash back_

Hayate estaba sentada en su oficina, mirando por el gran ventanal detrás de ella cómo el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, intentando concentrarse para terminar por fin el último reporte que le habían pedido sus superiores acerca de la investigación que llevaba a cabo sobre la Lost Logia, de la que aún se desconocía el paradero exacto.

-¡¡Rayos!! ¡Estoy cansada de dar tantas explicaciones sobre esas malditas piedras! –exclamó, golpeando con un puño el gran escritorio de madera.

-¿Hayate-chan? -preguntó una vocecita que venía de adentro del mueble.

-Lo siento, Rein, estoy un poco… cansada -terminó, apoyando el rostro en sus manos y cerrando los ojos en un vano intento por calmar el molesto palpitar que empezaba a sentir en las sienes.

La pequeña voló hasta sus hombros y con una manita acarició la mejilla de su ama.

-No te preocupes, Hayate-chan, encontraremos la Lost Logia y así podremos descansar de tantos problemas.

La aludida levantó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa cansada. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchó que golpeaban a su puerta.

"_¿Ahora qué?", _se preguntó al tiempo que le indicaba a la persona del otro lado que pasara.

-Hola, Hayate-chan.

-¿Nanoha? ¿Sucedió algo? -inquirió la Comandante con preocupación en la voz y con una postura erguida que aparentaba tranquilidad, a pesar que por dentro sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

La joven instructora negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga, pero su gesto se convirtió rápidamente en uno triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Nanoha? -preguntó mientras le indicaba a su acompañante que tomara asiento en la pequeña salita que había al centro del cuarto.

Ya acomodadas, Hayate se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, ahora -miró fijamente a la maga blanca sentada frente a ella, tocando su nariz con un dedo de manera acusadora-, suelta la sopa. ¿Por qué estás así?

-Yo… -se removió incómoda en su asiento, intentando encontrar las palabras precisas para describir todo lo que sentía.

-Hn, déjame adivinar, ¿estás así por cierta rubia de ojos color borgoña con cuerpo de ensueño, alta y que además tiene el título de Enforcer? -preguntó con gesto conocedor y sonriendo ante el asombro que había en la cara de la otra.

-¿C-Cómo sa-sabes eso?

-¡Por favor, Nanoha!, ¡se te nota a kilómetros que Fate te trae cacheteando las banquetas!

La nombrada suspiró derrotada. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga tenía toda la razón. Era tan obvio…

-¿Y bien? -insistió con sonrisa pícara-. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que hizo Fate-chan para tenerte así? ¿O mejor continúo con mi trabajo? -dijo, señalando con el pulgar el escritorio abarrotado de papeles.

Nanoha la miró pidiéndole disculpas por interrumpirla, había olvidado que su amiga estaba teniendo bastante labor últimamente.

-Perdón, Hayate-chan, es sólo que estoy nerviosa -contestó por fin, jugando con sus dedos y tratando de tranquilizarse para dejar de sentir como si miles de mariposas hubieran encontrado hogar dentro de su estómago.

-No me digas… ¿Por la cita de mañana?

La instructora sólo atinó a asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus labios.

-Jamás me había sentido tan nerviosa por algo en toda mi vida, creo que ni siquiera cuando empecé a pelear por las Jewel Seeds. De cierta manera, en esos momentos presentía que todo saldría bien gracias a la ayuda de Yuuno-kun y Raising Heart, pero…cuando la vi a _ella_, no supe qué era lo que podía suceder. Tenía miedo de no poder controlar mi poder cuando peleara en su contra y de que saliera lastimada por mi culpa, o aún peor, que nunca me dejara estar a su lado. Ahora creo que me pasa lo mismo…

-No sabes qué es lo que pueda ocurrir si le dices lo que sientes -terminó la frase, sabiendo a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera.

-Sí… -agachó la cabeza-. Tengo miedo de lastimarla o asustarla si le digo, siento que ahora ya no puedo controlarme. Cada vez que la veo y me sonríe, las fuerzas me abandonan; en ese instante, podría lanzarme a sus brazos y quedarme ahí por siempre…

-Entiendo -comentó, cruzándose de brazos y llevándose una mano al mentón-. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no sólo es por eso que estás así, ¿o me equivoco? -preguntó, dejando perpleja a la otra castaña que tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-S-Supongo…

El silencio fue la única respuesta que le siguió.

Un silencio tenso en el que se podía sentir la preocupación de la instructora que permanecía completamente callada y observando la mesita frente a ella, como si pudiera encontrar la solución a sus dudas escrita justo encima.

-No creo gustarle a Fate-chan -fue la sentencia tajante que rompió con la calma y que inquietó a la Comandante.

-Pues a mí me parece que está completamente enamorada de ti -interrumpió una tercera voz, haciendo que ambas mujeres voltearan y se encontraran con la pequeña Rein que volaba hacia el brazo del sillón en que descansaba su ama.

-Pero…

-¿Pero? -Hayate le animó a continuar, observando con fijeza a su amiga de la infancia y el rostro triste que era muy raro en ella.

-S-Sólo, ¡sólo ve a Fate-chan!… es muy linda, bueno, increíblemente linda y además de inteligente, amable y…

-¡Nanoha! -la cortó de súbito, levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Sé perfectamente que Fate es el sueño de toda persona, pero ve al grano!

La joven se sonrojó con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-No sería raro que ella… tuviera a… alguien… más -concluyó en un susurro y el silencio se adueño de la habitación nuevamente.

La otra se paró de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a ella. Con un movimiento, se sentó en la mesa de centro y sujetó las manos de la instructora entre las suyas.

-Nanoha, sabes que somos amigas, que te aprecio muchísimo y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarte en cualquier momento, ¿no es así? - como respuesta, la aludida asintió-. Mas lo que no puedo es entender cómo rayos pensaste en que Fate tendría a otra persona…

-Pero Hayate… -quiso reclamar.

No obstante, la castaña no le presto atención alguna, perdiendo de golpe toda la paciencia que le quedaba.

-Es decir, ¡ella ni siquiera tiene vida social! ¡Solamente sale para ir a misiones y el poco tiempo libre que le queda lo pasa contigo! Entonces… ¿¡en qué momento crees que puede ver a otras personas!?

-Hayate tiene razón, Fate-chan pasa todo su tiempo libre contigo Nanoha-chan, por eso es obvio que le gustas -comentó Rein, que intentaba controlar a su ama, ya que parecía que le iba a dar un ataque en cualquier momento.

La maga blanca entonces se puso en pie, con una sonrisa más amplia y mucho más tranquila; después se acercó a Hayate y le dio un abrazo, tomándola desprevenida por completo.

-Gracias, Hayate-chan.

-¡Hey!

-Y Rein-chan, por supuesto, nyahaha –completó, riendo un poco mientras soltaba el férreo abrazo sobre su amiga.

-Así que... –prosiguió, recuperando la compostura y alisándose el uniforme ahora arrugado. Encaró a su amiga y la señaló con un brazo-. ¡Ve a esa cita y no regreses aquí si no es con Fate-chan como tu esposa! Digo, ¡como tu novia!, ¡y esa es una orden de su Comandante, Capitana Takamachi!

El tono juguetón de la dueña del libro de la oscuridad hizo que la sonrisa de Nanoha se ensanchara, y de igual manera le contestó, a la vez que saludaba llevándose la mano derecha a la frente.

-¡Entendido, Comandante!

_Fin del Flash Back  
________________________________________________________________

-Mmm… esas dos son tal para cual. La una igual de insegura que la otra.

Para esos momentos la joven se paró y caminó hasta la cocina, buscando algo para calmar su sed dentro del refrigerador. Tomó una soda y regresó a la sala donde había estado antes, excepto que esta vez se sentó en el piso con la espalda recargada en el sillón.

Dio unos cuantos tragos a su bebida, meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado entre sus amigas en tan sólo unos cuantos años.

Y es que ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta de cuándo había cambiado su relación, hasta tal punto en que necesitaban tanto la una de la otra nada más para sentirse tranquilas y felices.

A pesar de todos los problemas que pudieran tener, se encontró dispuesta a apoyarlas en cada momento.

Después de todo, ¿para qué son las amigas?

Una sonrisa se le escapó cuando empezó a imaginarse a Fate intentando declarársele a Nanoha, toda sonrojada y sin poder hablar con claridad; pensando en las palabras y buscando el momento correcto para sincerarse con su mejor amiga y decirle que se había enamorado de ella.

-Aunque… ¿por qué sólo imaginarlo? -de un impulso, la castaña se irguió y corrió directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, más por costumbre que porque alguien pudiera sorprenderla, ya que todos sus guardianes estaban de misión.

Saltó hacia su cama y ya acomodada en ella, abrió una pantalla.

-Contacta con "Wolf" -la pantalla emitió un pitido de confirmación y ella esperó ansiosa mientras veía parpadear unas letras verdes en la superficie flotante.

Hasta que escuchó el sonido de una voz calmada nombrándola...

-Hayate, pensé que no llamarías.

-Pues pensaste _muuuy_ mal. ¡Sabes a la perfección que no me perdería de esto por nada del mundo!

-Sí, lo sé –sonrió con satisfacción, conociendo aquello de antemano-, te conozco. Y es por eso que tengo todo preparado.

-Es lo que me agrada de ti. Además, te aseguro que si todo sale como planeo, te daré una _magnifica _recompensa -agregó Hayate con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una que, seguramente, _no significaba nada "bueno"._

Hola otra vez!!, he aquí la versión revisada del capitulo 7 jejeje verdad que queda mejor cuando lo revisa Kida?? Bueno ya saben prometo subir otro capitulo pronto (si me deja el trabajo XD) hare todo lo que este a mi alcance.

Que tal lo de Hayate con "Wolf"? Jejeje a ver quien le atina sobre la identidad de Wolf, es sencillo solo necesitan analizarlo muuuy bien, a ver que se me ocurre de premio para quien acierte. XD XD XD

Gracias a todos por leer, a Kida por mejorarlo y a mi Madre por la ayuda.

Hasta pronto!!!


	8. Equivocaciones y dolor

**WITH ME AFTER ALL**

**CAPÍ****TULO VIII**

Terminado el espectáculo, la gente -aún entusiasmada- empezó a desocupar las butacas, dejando casi por completo solas al par de jóvenes magas.

Nanoha seguía emocionada por ver la variedad de acrobacias que los animales podían hacer, mientras una divertida rubia la observaba saltar en su asiento como una niña pequeña.

-Nanoha, ¿te agradó el espectáculo? –preguntó con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta.

-¡Claro que sí!, ¡creo que nunca había visto algo tan genial!

-Me alegro, pero… -la chica guardó silencio. El mismo incómodo sonrojo que la había molestado durante buena parte de la cita, aparecía con más fuerza en su níveo rostro.

-¿Pero qué, Fate-chan? -inquirió la castaña.

-Hay algo de lo que… me gustaría hablarte…

La maga blanca la observó con fijeza al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza en gesto curioso y se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla; esperando por lo que tenía que decir su acompañante, quien se ponía del color de un tomate.

"_Espero que sea algo sobre… nosotras…"_

-Mmm… ¿de qué quieres hablar, Fate-chan?

Los orbes carmín parecieron destellar con algo parecido a la desesperación, en el momento que desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

"_¡¿Cómo que de qué quiero hablar?! ¡Quiero declarar todo lo que siento por ti!, ¡que estoy total y perdidamente enamorada!... ¡Pero tu ni siquiera te has dado cuenta! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despistada?!" _

Nanoha se rascó la mejilla con un dedo, clara muestra de que le extrañaba el comportamiento de la Enforcer; por lo que le sujetó una mano y la estrechó con cariño, intentando calmarla.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Fate Testarossa para que cualquier rastro de enfado o desesperanza desaparecieran, formando una sonrisa traviesa en su boca.

"_Y aun así de despistada… me encantas."_

-Yo quería…

-¿Testarossa-san?

Una tercera voz las interrumpió, haciendo que la nombrada se girara para encontrarse con la joven entrenadora de animales marinos.

-¿Sí? -preguntó amablemente, acercándose un paso hacia ella.

-Testarossa-san, no sé si me recuerde… -se sonrojó un poco y desvió la vista-. Tiene un tiempo que no nos vemos -aclaró al fin.

Por un momento, la rubia pareció un poco confundida, intentando hacer memoria para recordar por qué de pronto el rostro de la morena le parecía conocido.

-¡Ahora recuerdo por qué me parecías tan familiar! ¡Eres Yuriko! -una sonrisa amigable se dibujó en su rostro, pero algo que Fate no vio, fue la mirada furiosa con que su amiga observaba a la recién llegada.

-Me alegra que me recuerde, Testarossa-san. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos -comentó algo nerviosa, con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y las manos detrás de su espalda.

-No podría olvidarte, pero, por favor, dime Fate. Con eso de "Testarossa-san", me siento extraña -pidió rascándose la mejilla lentamente.

-¿Fate? -la castaña interrumpió, con ojos destellantes, observando tan detenidamente a la entrenadora que la hizo estremecer.

"_¿Se supone que hice algo para que me vea de esa manera tan… escalofriante?"_

La Enforcer tenía cara de no entender qué era lo que pasaba con la Instructora. Hace unos momentos estaba muy contenta, y ahora parecía querer asesinar a Yuriko sin ningún motivo aparente.

Además de que la había llamado "Fate". Ella jamás la llamaba así, no sin el mote cariñoso de siempre. Por el bien de su salud mental decidió no pensarlo mucho más, por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano y señaló a la joven morena.

-Nanoha, ella es Yuriko Ikegami. La conocí hace unos meses en una de las misiones que tuve; Yuriko, te presento a Nanoha Takamachi, es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas.

-Es un placer, Takamachi-san, ¡Fate-san me ha hablado tanto de usted! –hizo una leve reverencia y le regaló su mejor sonrisa, intentando por todos los medios que dejase de mirarla como si fuera la peor criminal del universo entero.

-Claro, el placer es mío -imitó el gesto, mas el intento de sonrisa hizo que se viera aún más peligrosa; borrando de inmediato cualquier rastro de color del rostro de la entrenadora.

"_De verdad que esta chica me odia… y creo que ya sé por qué."_

Una chispa traviesa apareció por un segundo en la mirada obscura de Yuriko Ikegami.

Fingiendo miedo por el gesto de Nanoha se colocó detrás de Fate, apoyando una mano en su espalda así como la otra sujetaba uno de sus brazos, utilizándola como escudo humano; lo que ocasionó un leve rubor en la rubia.

La Instructora abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida por el repentino gesto -y porque no le agradaba en absoluto cómo sujetaba a _su _Fate-chan-.

"_¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?",_ pensó la Enforcer, mirando de hito en hito a Nanoha y a la chica detrás de ella.

"_¡Ja, lo sabía! Es tan obvia, Takamachi-san."_

-Fate-san, ¿p-podríamos hablar? Me g-gustaría dec-c-irle algo… -suplicó con la mejor cara de inocencia que pudo poner, y asegurándose de acariciar levemente (y de manera _"totalmente inconsciente")_ la espalda de la rubia.

-C-claro, vamos -aceptó la joven, señalando un sitio detrás de ellas, donde podrían hablar en privado.

Miró a Nanoha con una disculpa escrita claramente en su mirada e hizo una seña, dándole a entender que no tardaría; ella sólo atinó a asentir, todavía enfurecida por el claro flirteo de Yuriko.

Cuando las jóvenes se alejaban, escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba por detrás de ella.

-Buenas tardes.

La voz grave que la saludó la sorprendió un poco. Así que se giró y observó frente a sí al compañero de la entrenadora, quien le sonreía amablemente.

-Hola, mmm… ¿Aruga-san? –dudó, no muy segura de recordar correctamente su nombre.

Él asintió e hizo una reverencia.

-Shiro Aruga, es un gusto conocerla, ¿señorita…? -la joven le devolvió el saludo y se presentó–. Nanoha Takamachi -sonrió, esta vez de manera auténtica.

El peliazul vio por encima del hombro de la maga blanca, para atisbar a las jóvenes hablando unos metros más lejos.

-¿Ella es la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown? -inquirió el hombre, devolviendo la vista hacia la castaña, esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

-Hmn –suspiró–, así es. ¿Acaso la conoce? –lo observó curiosa, ahora era ella quien quería una contestación.

-Sí, pero es una historia larga.

-Me parece que tengo tiempo –contestó con una sonrisa a medias, fijando su mirada inconscientemente en la alta rubia que seguía atenta a la plática con Yuriko.

-Bueno, todo empezó… -el tono burlesco en que dijo la frase hizo que la joven riera levemente, lo que causó una sonrisa en Shiro-… cuando decidimos hacer una gira por otros planetas. Todo iba muy bien. Teníamos mucho éxito y a la gente le encantaba el hecho de escuchar música de otros lugares, pero…

-¿Pero? –le animó a continuar.

-Un día, en uno de esos planetas empezó una… una lucha. Por un artefacto mágico, no recuerdo el nombre.

-Lost Logia –interrumpió Nanoha, con rostro sombrío.

-Sí, creo que era eso. La guerra empezó en un solo sitio, aunque después de un tiempo se expandió por todo el lugar y llegó adonde estábamos nosotros.

El joven suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos verdes, como si el recuerdo de lo sucedido reviviera nuevamente; Nanoha lo entendió, sabía cómo era estar asustado por lo que sucede a tu alrededor, al igual que el no saber si vas a lograr sobrevivir.

Luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio, continuó con la narración.

-Un ejército atacó el acuario diciendo algo sobre la tal "Lost Logia", creo que pensaban que podíamos estar escondiéndola, y como no les dijimos nada útil, empezaron a destrozar todo; sin embargo, en esos momentos apareció ella…

-¿Fate? –inquirió ansiosa por seguir escuchando lo que había hecho su amiga.

-Sí, llegó con su dispositivo y con la capa blanca ondeando en el viento, como toda una heroína. Se hizo cargo de todos ellos en un santiamén –Shiro sonrió por primera vez desde que iniciara el relato, recargándose por completo en el asiento en que estaba. Miró el cielo-. Desde ese momento creo que Yuriko se enamoró de ella y no dejó de hablar de la Enforcer Testarossa. Ni un solo día.

Lo último que dijo el hombre volvió la piel de Nanoha helada.

"_¿Enamorada… de Fate?"_

-Además, me parece que hacen una linda pareja –agregó Shiro, sin darse cuenta de que la chica a su lado sentía que miles de agujas se clavaban en su corazón con cada mirada que Fate intercambiaba con la entrenadora.

Las observó a ambas con detenimiento, no parecían hablar de nada serio, simplemente asemejaban dos amigas platicando amenamente; pero fue entonces que el comentario de su acompañante resonó en su mente…

"_Hacen una linda pareja."_

Supo que tenía razón, ya que hasta ese instante, se fijó en que Yuriko era muy atractiva.

Era alta, no más que Fate. Delgada, y para colmo de males, seguía teniendo puesto el traje de neopreno que se ajustaba a su curvilínea figura; con un cabello negro, largo, ondulado y sedoso; la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, sin olvidarse de las orbes obscuras que le añadían un toque de sensualidad a la ya de por si encantadora morena.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la vio sonreírle a su rubia, decidiendo en un momento que ella no era competencia alguna contra la escultural Yuriko; y ya que la Enforcer parecía disfrutar de su compañía, las dejaría en paz.

"_Creo que perdí la batalla, ¿verdad, Fate-chan?"_

Con rapidez se levantó de su asiento -sobresaltando al joven a su lado que la miró extrañado-, y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, abrazando con fuerza al delfín de peluche que Fate le hubiese regalado; sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, mas diciéndose una y otra vez que sería lo mejor.

Aunque significara la muerte en vida para ella misma…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

De pronto, durante su plática, la rubia sintió que algo no andaba bien. Lo que más le preocupó fue que parecía que algo no estaba bien con Nanoha. Muy dentro de sí, justo en el corazón, un miedo irrefrenable y una tristeza infinita la colmaron.

Sus piernas flaquearon y el aire escapó de sus pulmones; fue como si la hubieran golpeado muy, muy fuerte. Incluso se llegó a sentir mareada.

-¿Fate-san?, ¿se encuentra bien? -preguntó la entrenadora, desconcertada al ver a la joven frente a sí tambalearse y blanca como un fantasma.

Sin embargo, ella no contestó. Tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse que un simple mareo.

Lo curioso fue que le pareció que el torbellino de emociones que la había atacado, no le pertenecía a ella.

Se giró buscando con la mirada borgoña llena de preocupación a la castaña; no obstante, lo único que encontró fue al joven peliazul, mirando hacia la salida del lugar con cara de completa sorpresa.

-¿Fate-san? –oyó que la llamaban, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en la maga blanca que parecía haber desaparecido.

"_¿Nanoha, por qué te fuiste?"_

-Fate-san, escuche… -llamó nuevamente, con más fuerza, logrando con ello que la Enforcer volteara.

Vio sus orbes carmesí. La mirada que le devolvían era tan triste, tan… _abandonada_. Un remordimiento incomparable la hizo sentir que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Yo creo que sé… por qué… Takamachi-san se fue… -alzó la vista un momento, volviéndose a encontrar con la de Fate; aún así, no pudo soportar la intensidad con la que la veía, por lo que regresó los ojos al piso.

-¿Por qué? -fue la simple pregunta, tan cargada de dolor que Yuriko se arrepintió mil veces de haberle causado celos a la castaña.

A pesar de ello, algo no le quedaba claro. ¿Cómo es que había decidido marcharse por algo tan tonto como eso? Fue entonces que un movimiento en las gradas le llamo la atención.

Era Shiro, quien le devolvía la mirada confusa y le señalaba la salida.

"_Ahora entiendo."_

-Yuriko… ¿qué paso con ella?

-Me parece que mientras nosotras hablábamos, Shiro charló de ciertas cosas con ella -intentó explicar con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Ciertas cosas? –inquirió, todavía sin comprender de lo que le hablaba.

- Amm, pues sí, ya sabe… de lo que estábamos hablando antes…

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

_**Flash Back**_

Fate bajó las escaleras y luego siguió a la entrenadora hasta el escenario, extrañada por el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de la joven.

Se colocó frente a ella y la miró directo a los ojos, esperando que terminara con lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle para poder regresar con Nanoha y a lo que quedara de su cita.

-Em… -la mujer empezó con un torpe balbuceo, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-¿Sí? –insistió la Enforcer, metiendo las manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta, denotando lo impaciente que se encontraba.

-H-hace p-poco ti-ti-empo que n-nos conocemos… pe-pero yo… -parecía que le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar, por lo que una divertida rubia la detuvo, sujetándola de los hombros.

-Yuriko, por favor cálmate un poco, parece que te va a dar un ataque de nervios -explicó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, intentando darle un poco de valor a la morena.

La entrenadora levantó la vista y se quedó enganchada de la intensa mirada borgoña y la sonrisa amable de la maga; finalmente se decidió a decir lo que había planeado desde que la viera durante el espectáculo.

-Fate-san, yo… usted… me gusta mucho…

El lugar quedó en silencio. La repentina declaración había dejado aturdida a la rubia, que estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, esperando haber entendido mal las palabras de su acompañante.

Para su desgracia, fue verdad lo que había escuchado, y la chica frente a ella esperaba una respuesta a su declaración.

-Yuriko, yo… de verdad agradezco que tengas ese tipo de sentimientos por mí, pero…

-Pero está enamorada de otra persona… -le interrumpió con el rostro marcado por la tristeza y decepción.

-Tienes razón. Lo lamento, de verdad…

-Está bien, Fate-san. Ya lo sabía mas aun así quise intentarlo, no quería quedarme con el "¿y si le hubiera dicho?".

-¿Ya lo sabías? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí. De verdad que Takamachi-san tiene mucha suerte.

Fate Testarossa se le quedó viendo, aún sorprendida y bastante ruborizada mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello, intentando calmarse un poco.

"_De verdad que eres muy obvia, Fate."_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Durante unos segundos siguió ignorante de las causas del extraño comportamiento de Nanoha; entonces -como si un relámpago le hubiera golpeado-, todo en su cabeza se acomodó en su debido espacio.

Desde el extraño cambio de ánimo de la joven, las insinuaciones de Yuriko y su declaración, hasta el hecho de que ella misma había aceptado hablar con la pelinegra; dejando así a Nanoha sola.

¿Y si el entrenador le había comentado algo sobre lo que sentía su compañera? Pudo haberse imaginado que le gustaba la morena, como algo más que una amiga…

-¡Diablos! -gritó enfadada consigo misma por ser tan lenta en entender los sentimientos de la joven de la que decía estar enamorada.

Desesperada, miró a Yuriko y ella sólo asintió, con los ojos y sonrisa tristes, comprendiendo a la perfección que ella no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y aceptando -un poco tarde, se dijo Fate-, que estaba completamente enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi.

Sin necesitar más, la maga salió corriendo tan veloz como siempre, luchando por alcanzar a tiempo a la chica de los bonitos ojos azules. Subió los escalones de dos en dos, pudiendo ver de reojo la mirada de disculpa que le entregaba Shiro Aruga.

Llegó al lugar donde empezaban las gradas y observó hacia todos lados, intentando localizar alguna seña de la chica.

"_Dios… ¡¿dónde te metiste, Nanoha?!"_

En su pecho creció un sentimiento de angustia, que había ido en aumento desde que se percatara que la castaña había desaparecido.

"_Por favor, Nanoha, a dónde fuiste… Yuriko, ¡no es lo que piensas!"_

Después de mucho buscar, la idea de darse por vencida cruzó por su mente.

Sintiendo cómo se destrozaba algo en su interior y con un nudo en la garganta, se recargó en la pared más cercana; respirando profundo, intentando calmarse y encontrarle un sentido lógico –y menos doloroso- al por qué la Instructora la había dejado de esa manera.

-Nanoha…

Sus piernas no pudieron más. Deslizándose por la pared se dejó caer al piso, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y tratando de calmar el dolor que se cernía por todo su cuerpo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseando que cuando los abriera todo fuera una pesadilla.

-Nanoha…

"**¡Hola a todos! Sé que me extrañaron durante el espectáculo pero… ¿verdad que fue divertido? Ver a esos graciosos animales en el agua, hizo que valiera la pena esperar."**

La DJ guardó silencio un momento, como pensando lo siguiente que diría.

"**Bueno, si alguno de ustedes se siente algo cansado, les recomiendo ir a la pequeña plaza central donde pueden disfrutar de una vista privilegiada; así como tomarse un respiro para disfrutar del resto del día. Entonces, ¡adelante! Se encuentra justo en el centro del acuario, ¡no hay pierde!"**

Fate Testarossa levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a la nada durante un segundo, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_¿Podría ser que… Nanoha? ¡¡Muévete, Fate!!"_

La chica se puso en pie de golpe, recordando que el tanque de los delfines se encontraba en el extremo izquierdo del acuario; corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, esquivando a la gente que se cruzaba en su camino y deseando que sus presentimientos fueran ciertos.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, logró avistar una parte que estaba mucho más despejada; solamente había unas cuantas personas sentadas en las sencillas bancas de color blanco, pero un largo cabello castaño ondeando con el viento fue lo que captó por completo su atención.

Se quedó parada, pensando en qué era lo que tendría que hacer o decir para explicarle lo que pasaba con Yuriko; hasta que vio como el delgado cuerpo de la joven se estremecía y se abrazaba a sí misma intentando calmarse.

Y entonces el pecho le dolió. Porque por su culpa, Nanoha estaba llorando.

Estaba sufriendo...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dolor.

Sentía que el corazón se le partía en pedazos.

Mientras corría la vista empezó a nublársele. Las lágrimas revelándose y bañando su rostro.

Chocó con muchas personas. Ni siquiera vio sus rostros cuando por mero reflejo les pedía disculpas una y otra vez; no sabía siquiera si la escuchaban. Lo único que le interesaba era alejarse de ahí lo más que pudiera.

Lo suficiente para que el pecho dejase de dolerle, como si tuviera un enorme hueco que no le permitía respirar.

Entonces, una brisa fuerte le revolvió el pelo y alcanzó a secar sus lágrimas, haciendo que volteara para encontrarse con una pequeña placita con bancas de color claro y farolillas colocadas sobre un barandal. Todo frente a la playa.

Se sintió tan tranquila, como hace un tiempo no lo hacía.

¿Por qué se había separado, hace unos pocos minutos, de la rubia de orbes carmesí que hacía que con su sola presencia se sintiera tan serena?

No obstante, con ese pensamiento le regresaron las ganas de llorar con más fuerza.

-Perdóname, Fate…

De momento, el frío que empezaba a sentir recorrerle el cuerpo, desapareció cuando unos cálidos brazos la rodearon y la sujetaron por la cintura; haciendo así que se recargara en un cuerpo más cálido, uno que reconoció de inmediato.

-Fate…

-Sshh… sólo, déjame hablar -la silenció con cariño, acercándola más y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la castaña para poder susurrarle al oído-. Lo siento, Nanoha. No debí haberte dejado sola.

El delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos se agitó, intentando girarse para poder encararla. Aún así, la rubia no la dejó.

-Yuriko es sólo una amiga. No siento, ni podré sentir nada más por ella.

-Pero… es muy linda… -murmuró con tristeza y apretó contra su pecho el delfín de peluche, intentando creer en las palabras de la maga.

-Tienes razón –aceptó-. Pero, ¿sabes?, estoy teniendo una cita con la chica más hermosa que haya conocido -esta vez, la Enforcer giró a la castaña, permitiéndose perderse en sus orbes marinos-. Y eso no lo cambiaría por nada. Jamás.

Lo que había dicho hizo que el rostro de la joven se encendiera. Fate sonrió de lado, enternecida por la expresión de su amiga, y con el pulgar limpió con cuidado las lágrimas que aún surcaban el rostro de la Instructora.

-Perdón por huir así, Fate-chan. Fui una tonta.

-Sí, algunas veces puedes ser taaaan obstinada –agregó divertida y entrelazó sus manos con las de Nanoha-. A pesar de ello, me gustaría continuar con nuestra cita.

La rubia la miró con expresión suplicante y Nanoha no pudo más que reír a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. Así que antes de empezar a caminar, se paró de puntitas y besó a Fate en la mejilla, para después jalarla de una mano y empezar a marchar nuevamente.

Con las energías completamente renovadas.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hola a todos !!, aquí otro capitulo de este mi primer fic, y por increíble que parezca ya llevo 8 capítulos (no pensé llegar a los 3 XD XD) como ven ya empieza lo bueno (ya me canse de retrasar el fluff) y el próximo capitulo será el ultimo en lo que respecta a la cita y empieza con la acción, prometido, jejeje este cap quedo mas largo porque me llego la inspiración debido a mi cumple a principios de julio, si , soy un año mas vieja pero espero que eso me ayude a mejorar con mi escritura.

Claro quiero agradecer como siempre a mi beta Kida que esta completamente ocupada con la escuela y aun así ayuda con esta historia, mi madre que no se cansa de recordarme día, tras día, tras día T_T que tengo que continuar escribiendo y a ustedes lectores por seguir interesados en este drama que un día se me ocurrió.


	9. Solo para ti

**WITH ME AFTER ALL**

**CAPITULO IX**

_**Planeta no administrado**__** No 235 – Nombre: Arantor**_

Una sombra se movía con agilidad por el terreno boscoso que se le presentaba al frente, avanzando con una rapidez increíble, completamente inhumana, hasta llegar a un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas donde la figura desconocida se inclino para tomar un poco del refrescante liquido encontrándose así con su propio reflejo.

La comisura de sus labios se torció en una sonrisa despiadada y sus ojos oscuros brillaron con locura al ver su ropa y rostro manchados de carmín… de sangre.

Sin querer evitarlo escapo de su boca un sonido parecido a la risa, solo que más profundo e insano, al recordar que apenas hacia unos instantes se enfrentara con un ejercito de Magos a quienes había derrotado con suma facilidad. Ni siquiera había sido reto suficiente para él por eso, después de destruir su nave y masacrar a algunos cuantos, la aburrición y fastidio se hicieron presentes al no ser capaces de hacerle frente a sus habilidades, por lo que dejo el resto para los cyborg que lo acompañaban.

Su tarea había concluido con éxito.

De la flotilla apenas quedó un puñado de magos que huyeron del campo de batalla en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad, pidiendo ayuda con desesperación.

El hombre tomo agua con ambas manos y se lavo la cara quitando cualquier rastro de sangre. Cuando termino se levanto y empezó a correr nuevamente sin querer perder mucho más tiempo del necesario.

Unos momentos después sintió como alguien se unía a su carrera, giro el rostro a la izquierda y sonrió cuando vio a una mujer avanzar a su lado, a su derecha la figura de una joven le saludo y juntos siguieron su trayecto por el terreno hasta llegar a una gran montaña. Sin detenerse los tres sujetos saltaron, levantando el vuelo con el gran impulso que llevaban y llegaron a la cima sin apenas esfuerzo, pudiendo ver el paisaje que se alzaba frente a ellos casi por completo.

En la parte mas alejadaun montón de puntitos se movían de un lado para otro en orden y con rapidez.

-Llegaron los refuerzos –dijo la mujer con sorna, la joven se acerco a la orilla y observo como se formaba un campamento improvisado de la TSAB, esta vez superaban por mucho a la avanzada anterior.

-¿Vamos? –pregunto con animo, pero el hombre detrás de ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aun no, debemos esperar las órdenes de nuestra señora –contesto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y siguiendo atentamente los movimientos de los magos.

_**Mid**__** childa – Acuario "Música de la Galaxia"**_

Mientras el sol empezaba su lento descender, las jóvenes magas avanzaban con paso lento por los diversos corredores del Acuario, disfrutando de la energía que se sentía en el ambiente.

Y por supuesto del agradable calorcillo que sentían gracias a que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Después de un momento la rubia se detuvo y le dio un pequeño tirón a su compañera para que parara, Nanoha la miro algo extrañada, esperando por una explicación, mas lo que recibió fue una sonrisa de lado.

-Nanoha, ¿que te parece si comemos algo?

De inmediato los ojos azules de la joven se iluminaron demostrando toda la emoción que le había causado la idea.

-Um, um –asintió en varias ocasiones con gesto infantil, lo que hizo que Fate riera encantada.

-Entonces… ¿porque no eliges lo que quieras comer?

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?

-Claro que no –aseguro con voz dulce- esta es una ocasión especial así que tu eliges lo que quieras –comento la joven, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para señalar todos los pequeños locales de comida que había por el lugar.

-Esta bien Fate-chan pero en nuestra próxima cita tu eliges la comida, ¿de acuerdo?

La aludida amplio su sonrisa al percatarse de que su acompañante pensaba en tener una cita con ella nuevamente.

"_Pues espero que sea muy pronto… que tal… ¡mañana!"_

- De acuerdo Nanoha.

-¡Bien!, entonces ya se que quiero comer… ¡una hamburguesa!

-¿Hamburguesa? –pregunto la rubia algo sorprendida, aunque después de ver la flamante sonrisa de su amiga y el hecho de que se lamia los labios con insistencia mientras caminaba en dirección a un local con unas cuantas sillas y mesas cubiertas con sombrillas blancas simplemente la siguió con la mirada divertida.

-Entonces eso será –susurro, mas para si misma que para que la joven la escuchara.

Entraron al pequeño local que había más cerca de orilla para así poder apreciar mejor el precioso paisaje que les ofrecería el comienzo del atardecer.

El lugar resulto ser bastante sencillo pero no por ello menos acogedor.

Había un pequeño mostrador al frente, donde atendía un muchacho que no parecía ser mucho mayor que las chicas, con el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba arriba de los hombros y quien les sonreía amistosamente.

Del lado derecho del mostrador había unas cuantas mesas en las que comían ya algunas personas y otras miraban el paisaje mientras esperaban que terminaran sus pedidos.

Observaron el menú del lugar durante un momento y cuando estuvieron seguras de su decisión se acercaron al joven e hicieron su pedido.

-¡Fate-chan, vamos a comer afuera!-pidió la castaña mientras jalaba de la manga de su amiga en la dirección en que quería ir.

Por mero impulso la rubia empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la chica como si intentara tranquilizar a un niño pequeño que hace un berrinche y luego le sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Porqué no vas a escoger el lugar en que nos sentaremos mientras yo espero la comida Nanoha-chan?

-Mou, Fate-chan no soy una niñita, deja de tratarme como si lo fuera- rebatió, pero el puchero que estaba haciendo no le ayudo nada a convencer a la Enforcer que en respuesta solo rió con mas fuerza.

Su acompañante puso la cara mas seria que pudo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e inflo las mejillas en un clásico gesto suyo.

-¿Nanoha?-le llamo Fate intentando hacer contacto visual con la joven que desviaba el rostro para no verla.

Al ver que la instructora seguía enfadada soltó un largo suspiro, se le acerco y tomándola con suavidad le levanto el rostro un poco y la beso justo en la frente.

-Por favor Nanoha discúlpame, no quería hacerte enfadar.

La aludida se quedo muy quieta, procesando el hecho de que Fate la acababa de besar. _"Bueno… fue un beso en la frente, pero unos cuantos centímetros mas abajo y hubiera sido en los labios. ¡Maldita sea la buena puntería de Fate-chan!"_

-Mmm, Nanoha ¿estas bien?, empiezas a preocuparme un poco –le dijo al ver como su acompañante se quedaba inmóvil y observando a un punto en el espacio con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera viviendo una de sus _"fantasías"_ mas intrigantes, incluso Fate Testarossa hubiera podido asegurar que vio un pequeño hilillo de saliva recorrer la barbilla de la castaña.

Unos segundos después, viendo que su amiga parecía no querer salir de sus ensoñaciones, le puso una mano en el hombro y la sacudió con cuidado haciendo que reaccionara por fin.

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡c-creo que me distraje u-un poco Nyahahaha!

La rubia se le quedo viendo un momento con una ceja levantada y empezando a sentirse un poco asustada por el hecho de que la risa de Nanoha sonaba un tanto histérica –lo peor era que le pareció que todas las personas que se encontraban en el local pensaban lo mismo que ella por las miradas extrañadas que recibían- así que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, sintiendo como una gota de sudor le recorría la sien.

-U-um

-¡Orden 23! –grito el muchacho tras el mostrador, llamando la atención de las chicas.

Por fin, cuando su orden estuvo lista, las chicas caminaron hacia el exterior del local; Fate sosteniendo la charola en que llevaba la comida de ambas y Nanoha guiando el camino hasta una de las mesas más alejadas del resto y que quedaba cerca de la orilla donde les llegaba una agradable brisa marina.

-Permíteme Nanoha –le dijo mientras colocaba el recipiente en la mesa y caminaba hacia ella para acercarle la silla haciendo que un sonrojo brotara en las mejillas de la joven.

-Gracias Fate-chan –agradeció- eres como el Príncipe Azul que toda chica sueña, guapo, valiente y caballeroso.

-¡N-Nanoha! –exclamo apenada sintiendo ahora ella como su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

"_Lo que no sabes es que daría cualquier cosa por ser TÙ Príncipe Azul Nanoha"_

-¡Nyahahaha, que linda te vez toda sonrojada Fate-chan! –apuntó, lo que hizo que el color rojo en la cara de su amiga se intensificara; Fate lo único que atino a hacer fue dejarse caer en una silla al lado de la castaña y esconder la cara entre sus manos.

La comida empezó aun con la risa de la maga blanca, aunque después de ver su hamburguesa con queso, papas fritas y malteada prefirió guardar silencio absoluto y se concentro en devorar sus alimentos.

La joven Testarossa se fijo en su acompañante, parecía demasiado contenta por comer una simple hamburguesa pero decidió que a fin de cuentas esa era la inocencia que la había cautivado desde un inicio, por lo que encaro su plato y le dio una mordida a su sándwich de pollo.

-¡Están deliciosas Fate-chan, tienes que probarlas! –comentó señalando su plato con una mano mientras con la otra se metía una nueva papa a la boca.

-No te preocupes Nanoha yo… -su frase fue súbitamente interrumpida al ver que la instructora se le acercaba y le tendía una de sus frituras.

-¡Di "aaah" Fate-chan! –le ordeno, pero la rubia se quedo inmóvil ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que Nanoha quería darle de comer en la boca.

"_¿Pero que obsesión tiene hoy Nanoha con querer darme una probada de todo lo que come?" _–pensó y entonces vio la oportunidad perfecta para jugar un poco con ella.

-Aaah… -obedeció luego de unos instantes, arrancándole unas risitas a la ojiazul que introdujo el alimento en su boca con cuidado; sin embargo Fate T. Harlaown tenía otros planes pues cerro la boca con rapidez, capturando uno de los dedos de su amiga con los labios.

Nanoha trago fuerte al sentir la lengua de la rubia juguetear alrededor de su índice.

"_¡Ay Dios!, ¡ay Dios!, ¡AY DIOS! ¡Piensa en otra cosa, lo que sea que te quite esas ideas pervertidas de la cabeza!" _–Empezó a sentir que la temperatura del lugar se elevaba exponencialmente- _"¡Ya se! ¡Piensa en Yuuno! ¡En Yuuno en traje de baño y con pose sexy!... ¡AY POR DIOS!" _–ahora sintió además que su estomago se revolvía y la hamburguesa parecía querer subir por su tracto digestivo ante las imágenes que su imaginación hubiera creado del _"chico hurón"._

La maga obscura tomo su mano y libero el dedo que aun tenia atrapado, no si antes darle un pequeño beso, aprovecho también para hacer contacto visual con los ojos azules que tanto amaba y se aseguro esta vez de dejar ver todo el deseo que había bullendo en su interior.

Nanoha Takamachi, por su parte sintió como las nauseas quedaban olvidadas al ver la mirada penetrante que le daba la Enforcer, podría haber jurado que el hermoso tono borgoña se obscurecía y que en el fondo se asomaba algo mas, un sentimiento que nunca antes había visto reflejado en sus orbes pero que las hacía increíblemente hechizantes.

Aun sin soltar su mano la acerco a sus labios y le beso el dorso con delicadeza.

-Tenías razón Nanoha, estaban deliciosas.

Con una sonrisa coqueta la soltó y rápidamente tomo una nueva patata frita del plato de la Instructora que ahora la miraba más roja que un tomate, sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y con varias imágenes de clasificación "XXX" corriendo por su pobre mente.

"_A veces olvido lo afortunada que soy de tener a alguien como Fate-chan a mi lado" –_pensó al tomar una gran bocanada de aire _–"Me encanta esa faceta juguetona y sensual que deja salir de vez en cuando y solo para mi"_-sonrió ligeramente y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, tomo su malteada para darle un trago pero cuando miro nuevamente a la rubia esta le regalo un guiño travieso, haciendo que casi se atragantara en el proceso.

-Cof, cof, cof…

Escucho la risa suave de la otra y entonces una mano empezó a acariciarle la espalda en círculos, intentando calmar el ataque de tos del que era victima.

-Tranquila, Nanoha, tranquila… -le repitió con voz baja y siguió con el leve masaje hasta que se logro tranquilizar lo suficiente para hablar.

-L-lo s-siento… cof… F-Fate-chan…cof…

La joven cerró sus ojos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada Nanoha, ¿estas bien? –pregunto con la preocupación claramente escrita en sus orbes carmín.

-Um, ya estoy bien Fate-chan.

-Me alegro –le sonrió– ahora, ¿quieres probar de mi sándwich? –dijo mientras sujetaba el alimento frente a ella.

La castaña sonrió con alegría y le dio una mordida, sintiendo como el rico sabor a pollo inundaba sus papilas gustativas.

-¡Eshta deishiosho Fei-shan! –comento, aun con el bocado en la boca lo que hizo reír a la ojirubi, por su comportamiento infantil.

-¡No puedo entenderte Nanoha!- dijo y continuo riendo con más fuerza debido a los gestos graciosos que la castaña hacia a propósito, queriendo ver la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga.

-Jajajajaja, ¡basta ya Nanoha!, ¡me duele el estomago de tanto reír! –la joven rubia apenas podía hablar entre las fuertes risotadas de las que era victima, incluso tenia lagrimitas en los ojos y con una mano se sujetaba el estomago.

La susodicha asintió muy sonriente y con las mejillas coloreadas, viendo tan contenta a su acompañante que apenas detenía su ataque de risa y también la miraba con un precioso brillo en los ojos.

-Gracias por hacerme reír Nanoha –le agradeció la Enforcer y le conmovieron tanto sus palabras que solo pudo asentir en respuesta, observando como la chica terminaba con su comida y decidiendo que lo mejor era que ella hiciera lo mismo.

_**Residencia Yagami**_

La comandante Hayate Yagami se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio que estaba en su cuarto con la mirada clavada en varias pantallas que se encontraban frente a ella.

Después de unos momentos se dejo caer hacia atrás en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados soltó un fuerte suspiro y se sujeto el puente de la nariz con fuerza, fastidiada por no poder encontrar alguna cosa que la ayudara a entender el repentino ataque del que fuera victima una pequeña flotilla de la TSAB.

Abrió sus orbes azules y se quedo mirando al techo de la habitación, analizando lo que acababa de leer en el informe que Amy Limietta le enviara hacia apenas un par de horas.

-No entiendo que sentido tenia ese ataque tan repentino, no hubo advertencias ni tampoco pidieron nada después del encuentro- se dijo, reclinando su asiento hasta quedar casi en posición horizontal, giro la silla para encontrarse sumergida nuevamente en los informes.

_Comunicado Urgente _

_Atención: Comandante Yagami Hayate._

_El presente informe es para comunicarle del ataque del que fue victima una de las flotillas de investigación de la TSAB el día de hoy a las 0600 hrs. en la superficie del planeta no Administrado No 235 también llamado Arantor._

_El equipo fue enviado a investigar el planeta tras encontrar señales de una energía extraña de la que nunca se había tenido registro con anterioridad; temiendo que un artefacto como la Lost Logia pudiera estarlo causando y poniendo en peligro a la humanidad si cayera en manos equivocadas._

_Sin embargo al apenas cruzar la atmósfera la nave sufrió el primer ataque de las fuerzas enemigas, una poderosa explosión causo la perdida de control de la misma, afortunadamente, la mayoría de los magos que viajaban en ella lograron salir antes de que estallara, aunque el piloto y copiloto perdieron la vida._

_Los soldados restantes fueron atacados por sorpresa por una gran cantidad de maquinas cyborg, lideradas por un sujeto desconocido con habilidades de batalla de un muy alto nivel; superaron con facilidad a nuestras tropas de las cuales solo sobrevivieron cerca de 4 magos._

_Se consiguió grabar algunas de las habilidades del capitán enemigo gracias al dispositivo de uno de los magos fallecidos el cual ha sido enviado junto con este documento para su análisis pertinente._

_Dado que usted ya ha tenido experiencias anteriores con enemigos de este tipo la TSAB ha decidido ponerla al mando de la tripulación de la nave Claudia, apoyada por el Almirante Chrono Harlaown, la capitana Takamachi Nanoha y la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, además de sus guardianes personales los Guerreros Velka._

_Esta por demás decir que la TSAB no permitirá que el enemigo interfiera con la paz y tranquilidad que reina en el universo, así como tampoco perdonara el ataque y asesinato de sus magos por lo que lanzara un ataque contra las fuerzas agresoras a las 1200 hrs. del día de mañana._

_Comandante Yagami, Se le recomienda que reúna a toda su tripulación y se preparen para entrar en batalla, por el momento quede en espera de nuevas órdenes._

_Atentamente_

_Cuartel General TSAB. _

Aparte de ese documento, le habían enviado dos videos, el primero era el enfrentamiento que había logrado grabar uno de los magos fallecidos durante la emboscada, el segundo era el testimonio de los sobrevivientes.

Se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar alrededor de su habitación, pensando en las ordenes que había recibido, le preocupaba el hecho de que la TSAB la pusiera al mando de la nave Claudia habiendo elementos con mayor experiencia que ella, tenía que considerarlo algo muy serio.

-Y ahora estoy a cargo, solo espero que el ataque que lancen sirva de algo, no es un buen momento para empezar una guerra… -medito en voz alta, recordando que sus amigas Nanoha y Fate disfrutaban de su primera cita; se había dado cuenta de que entre dos de sus guardianes empezaba a nacer ago más que una simple amistad, e incluso ella había comenzado a sentir algo muy fuerte por otra persona.

Simplemente no podía empezar una guerra ahora.

_- Pip pip pip -_

Un sonidito le llamo la atención y se encontró con una nueva pantalla frente a ella, las letras rojas leían la palabra _"Alerta"_ y parpadeaban con una insistencia exasperante.

"_¿Ahora que pasa?"_- se pregunto mientras observaba la pantallita durante unos segundos más.

Por fin, soltando un bufido de cansancio presiono un botón en la pantalla y fue recibida por el agitado rostro de Shary Finieno.

-Hayate-san –le saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza- tengo noticias importantes sobre una Lost Logia.

La ojiazul de inmediato recupero su porte de Comandante y miro con seriedad a la chica, esperando lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle.

La joven oficial continúo tras aquel momento de silencio.

-Localizamos una nueva Logia, se encuentra aquí en Midchilda, estamos a punto de conseguir las coordenadas exactas.

-¿Están seguros? –preguntó tomando asiento en la orilla de su cama.

Shary asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y tras presionar unos cuantos botones un mapa de Midchida apareció en pantalla, había una gran zona marcada con color rojo, Hayate supuso que era el sitio donde podría localizarse el artefacto.

-¿Cuales son sus ordenes Comandante? –le interrogo acomodándose los anteojos sobre la nariz sin quitar la mirada de la castaña quien soltó un nuevo suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Tenemos que enviar a alguien en cuanto este lista la localización, pero revisa quienes están disponibles, después del ataque en Arantor dudo que quede alguien libre.

La chica de lentes asintió, después se despidió para continuar con su trabajo.

Hayate Yagami se permitió unos minutos de calma más, sabia perfectamente que su día libre había terminado desde hacia un rato, después de todo era la Comandante encargada de la localización de las Logia y con ese puesto no podía gozar de aquel privilegio por mucho más tiempo.

Se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar su uniforme, tenia que prepararse para lo que fuera que sucediera a partir de ese momento.

Ya lista y mentalizada pidió a Shary que abriera un portal para poder transportarse a la nave Claudia, en ese instante apareció un círculo luminoso en el suelo frente a ella y cuando caminaba para quedar sobre aquella luz azulina, no pudo evitar que un mal presentimiento le erizara la piel y se encontró pensando en sus dos mejores amigas.

"_Espero que todo este problema se resuelva, odiaría tener que terminar con el romance de esas dos" _

Un fuerte resplandor lleno la residencia Yagami y en un instante quedo inhabitada.

_**Midchilda – Acuario "Música de la Galaxia"**_

Las jóvenes terminaron su comida platicando de cualquier cosa y jugueteando entre ellas, el atardecer empezaba a adueñarse del cielo pintándolo de colores naranjas, rosas y amarillos que se fundían con el color azul del mar creando un espectáculo impresionante, uno que las chicas no dudaron en disfrutar recargándose en el barandal que las separaba de la playa, aspirando el delicioso aroma salado del que iba cargada la brisa.

Durante esos instantes de calma Nanoha se permitió observar a su acompañante sin que ella se diera cuenta, sorprendiéndose de lo radiante que se veía con el reflejo marino en sus pupilas carmesí y el leve tono dorado en su piel que le confería la luz del sol, su corazón palpito con más bríos, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho y su mente no parecía poder asimilar toda la belleza que desprendía la maga oscura; simplemente le pareció el espectáculo más maravilloso que alguien tuviera la suerte de ver.

Justo en ese instante el objeto de su adoración giro el rostro para verla, sus miradas se encontraron y le regalo la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas que le hubiera visto jamás, tan llena de inocencia, tan angelical que Nanoha Takamachi no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír –seguramente- como una boba.

-¿Seguimos caminando Nanoha? –pregunto Fate mientras tomaba asiento en el barandal y dejaba que una leve brisa revolviera su largo cabello dorado.

-C-c-cl-claro –logro contestar la aludida, sintiendo como su boca se secaba ante la imagen que el viento le regalaba y apretó con fuerza el delfín de peluche que acunaba contra su pecho, intentando recobrar la capacidad para pensar con claridad y de articular frases completas.

La Enforcer bajo de su improvisado asiento y tomo la mano de su amiga, entrelazando sus dedos y guiándola a la salida del local.

Avanzaron durante un tiempo más disfrutando ambas de la compañía de la otra y sin que se dieran cuenta su caminata las llevo a las grandes peceras que se encontraba en el extremo derecho del lugar; se hallaban dentro de un edificio imponente y muy moderno que tenía un gran arco traslúcido en la entrada con el holograma de varios peces de distintos tamaños y colores nadando en un gran mar azul.

Nanoha se quedo mirando durante un rato como se movían los peces de un lado a otro del arco, impresionada porque a pesar de saber que se trataba de un holograma se veía increíblemente real.

-¡Vamos Fate-chan! –grito de momento y echo a correr a interior del lugar con la rubia siendo arrastrada tras de ella.

El interior estaba oscuro, solo iluminado por grandes lámparas en forma de columnas que iban desde el techo hasta el piso, creando un hermoso efecto luminoso en el agua de los tanques que había repartidos por toda la sala.

Fate dio un suave apretón a la delgada mano que sostenía y compartieron una sonrisa rápida, una que para ellas encerraba todo un nuevo significado, después de lo que había pasado con Yuriko.

Con lentitud, como si no quisieran separarse mucho del calor de la otra, se acercaron a la pecera más cercana que contenía varios pececillos de color dorado.

La Enforcer miro a su alrededor, al parecer eran las únicas observando a los peces, se le hizo algo extraño ya que el edificio era bastante llamativo y fácil de encontrar; sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta de que el lugar tenia una atmósfera tranquila y un tanto romántica, y dado que se encontraban a solas decidió que era el momento justo para aclarar las cosas con Nanoha.

"_Me parece que es un lindo sitio. Por favor Dios, ayúdame"_

Intentaba organizar sus ideas para saber que decirle a la joven de la que estaba enamorada y que en ese momento se movía de pecera en pecera observando cada uno de los animalitos que allí se encontraban.

De pronto vio como se quedo parada al darse cuenta de que había llegado a una parte en que solo iluminaba una pequeña luz azulada y justo lo suficiente para ver por donde caminaba.

-Nanoha…

La llamo al ver que se adentraba en una nueva sala del lugar pero no consiguió respuesta alguna, por lo que avanzo con rapidez para no perder de vista a su acompañante, no le gustaba lo oscuro que se veía el sitio donde había entrado, entonces por el rabilo del ojo alcanzo a ver una pequeña luz que iluminaba fantasmagóricamente un letrero que decía:

"_Peces de las profundidades marinas"_

La chica se quedo pensando un instante, recordando una de las clases que le hubieran dado en la primaria acerca de la fauna marina, sobre que no todos los peces eran guales y que de hecho había algunos otros que eran agresivos y bastante feos.

-Justamente los que están en lo profundo –termino en voz alta y corrió para localizar a su amiga.

Avanzo unos instantes casi a ciegas, con el levísimo brillo de las lámparas que había en la habitación y que creaban un reflejo nada agradable a diferencia de lo que había visto en las primeras peceras, miro hacia todos lados intentando divisar a la castaña y por fin la encontró con la cara apoyada contra el cristal del tanque mas grande que había en la sala.

-Que raro parece que aquí no hay nada

-Nanoha –la llamo y se acerco con rapidez hasta ella pero fue entonces que algo oscuro paso con rapidez por un costado del enorme tanque y al siguiente instante la Instructora se encontró de frente con uno de los habitantes de las profundidades, un gran pez con una enorme boca, prominentes y afilados comillos, ojos pequeños y algo parecido a una antena que colgaba de su frente y llegaba unos cuantos centímetros más delante de su horrenda cabeza y la cual estaba rematada por un pequeño punto luminoso que le confería un aspecto mucho mas aterrador.

Nanoha soltó un grito y se separo de golpe de vidrio, dándose la vuelta con rapidez y aferrándose a lo primero que pudo, que en este caso fue Fate quien la rodeo por la cintura esperando que se tranquilizara.

-¿F-Fate-chan…?

-Shh, tranquila, todo está bien solo es un tonto pescado feo –le aseguro.

Sintió como la chica entre sus brazos asentía, con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

Cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cintura y las manos de la castaña recargadas en sus hombros; sus labios a centímetros de rozarse.

-Fate-chan…

-Nanoha, yo…

_**FFSSSHHSSSSHHH**_

Un ruido muy fuerte la interrumpió –por decima ocasión en el día– y miro hacia arriba con expresión derrotada al sentir como el calor del cuerpo de la Maga blanca la abandonaba con rapidez.

"_Alguien debe de odiarme mucho" _–pensó para si misma, al tiempo que la conocida voz de la DJ del acuario las saludaba.

"**Jejeje, disculpen tuve unos pequeños problemas con el sonido, pero no se preocupen ya todo esta arreglado **–hizo una pequeña pausa y se pudo escuchar como suspiraba-** si, ya se que a estas alturas deben de estar muy enojados conmigo por dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo pero los compensare. ¡Ya veran!**

**Seguro que a esta hora en que empieza el ocaso quieren estar muy acaramelados con su pareja, observando el mar y disfrutando de vista, así que por eso les dejo esta hermosa canción romántica del grupo Camila para su deleite. ¡Que lo disfruten!"**

La rubia no alcanzo a escuchar muy bien lo que dijo la chica, estaba molesta después de tantas interrupciones y eso solo hacia que se sintiera más decidida que nunca, así que se acerco a Nanoha, la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta cercana que tenia un letrero de _"No pasar"_ al frente pero Fate ni se inmuto, abrió la puerta que cedió con un par de empujones y avanzo por el pasillo que se abría delante de ellas sin poner atención a lo que la castaña le decía.

Por fin después de pasar por un largo callejón lleno de cajas, utilería y otras cosas llegaron a una nueva puerta que la Enforcer abrió de la misma manera que la anterior y el grato aroma a mar las recibió, con sorpresa la Instructora se dio cuenta de que estaban en la playa y cerca de ahí se encontraba un muelle que se alzaba por encima de las aguas cristalinas.

-Vamos Nanoha tenemos que hablar –le indico la rubia que comenzó una caminata en dirección al muelle.

Cuando por fin se hallaron sobre la estructura, la más alta camino casi hasta llegar a la orilla contraria; la castaña, preocupada, se acerco hasta ella y pudo darse cuenta de lo tensa que se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Fate-chan, todo esta bien?- le cuestiono viendo como la joven frente a ella tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, se erguía y levantaba la vista al cielo naranja.

-Nanoha, necesito decirte algo muy importante –susurro la joven, dándose la vuelta para encarar a su acompañante, sus ojos carmesí brillaban con decisión y seguridad.

-¿Si?

Fate Testarossa se quedo inmóvil un instante, mirando con detenimiento el rostro de su mejor amiga y en sus ojos de color azul pudo ver algo, un sentimiento muy intenso que hasta entonces no había podido identificar, fue entonces que recordó lo que Arf le hubiera dicho la noche anterior.

"_Ella esta enamorada de ti Fate, lo puedo ver en sus ojos cuando te mira, en la manera en que te habla y te toca… ¡por favor creeme!"_

Por su parte Nanoha estaba preocupada por el repentino cambio de humor de la Enforcer, no tenía idea de que era lo que había pasado para que empezara a comportarse así de extraño. No supo como pero su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, al acercarse a la chica y acariciarle la mejilla con cariño intentando tranquilizarla; Fate, en respuesta, se acerco un poco más a su cuerpo y puso una mano sobre la que estaba en su rostro, sintiendo la suave piel contra su mejilla.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, simplemente disfrutando del calor de la otra, deseando no tener que separarse nunca más, el sonido del mar siendo el único ruido que rompía con el confortable silencio.

Esta vez Fate sonrió con ternura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la mano que aun tenia contra su mejilla.

-Nanoha, me gustas mucho.

Fue lo único que necesito decir para que la castaña se quedara inmóvil, sintiendo como sus ojos se abrían lo más que le era posible, un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas y su corazón latía con rapidez como nunca antes lo había hecho y era porque no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de Fate T. Harlaown, que la miraba con ternura y aquella hermosa sonrisa aun pintada en sus labios esperando una respuesta a su declaración.

-¿E-en-enserio?- incluso a ella le sonó tonta la pregunta, pero fue lo único que su cerebro había podido formular en aquellos instantes.

-Si, es enserio –esta vez fue ella quien levanto su mano libre para acariciar el rostro de su acompañante- yo Fate Testarossa Harlaown estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorada de ti Nanoha Takamachi.

Las palabras de Fate se le hicieron tan románticas, tan sinceras, que Nanoha se lanzo a los fuertes brazos de la chica que amaba y que la recibió con cariño.

-Yo también te amo Fate-chan, más que a nada en mi vida- le susurro al oído y después aprovecho para darle un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de la oreja y luego otro en la mejilla, para después acomodarse entre los brazos de la rubia que apenas podía mantenerse en pie pues sentía que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, debido al cúmulo de emociones que se juntaban en su ser.

Fue entonces que los acordes de una suave melodía que Fate conocía muy bien y que le sorprendió bastante escuchar se dejaron escuchar con fuerza por todo el acuario, llegando a donde ellas se encontraban y haciendo que la sonrisa que la rubia portaba se hiciera mucho más amplia.

Eres todo lo que pedía,

Lo que mi alma vacía,

Quería sentir.

Eres lo que tanto esperaba,

Lo que en sueños buscaba,

Y que en ti descubrí.

Nanoha se sorprendió al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Fate cantarle al oído, dado que eran escasas las ocasiones en que la joven dejaba que alguien disfrutara de su hermoso canto, debido a que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y a que era bastante penosa.

Tú has legado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma,

Cada espacio de mi ser.

Ya no tengo corazón

Ni ojos para nadie,

Solo para ti.

Se sintió tan afortunada de ser la persona a la que la rubia amara que sintió como sus ojos se humedecían de tanta dicha.

Eres el amor de mi vida,

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mí.

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí.

Para esos instantes las chicas empezaron un lento baile, moviéndose de un lado a otro, siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía que inundaba el ambiente y que Fate seguía cantándole al oído a la castaña quien nunca se había sentido tan feliz, ni tan segura y amada como ahora entre los brazos de la joven Enforcer en donde estaba segura de querer permanecer por toda la eternidad.

Tú has llegado a encender

Cada parte de mi alma,

Cada espacio de mi ser.

Ya no tengo corazón,

Ni ojos para nadie,

Solo para ti.

Solo para ti,

Solo para ti,

Solo para ti.

Fate se separo un poco de ella, apenas lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos color cielo que tanto amaba y que estaban anegados de lagrimas, sonrió para la Instructora y le dio un fugas beso en los parpados pidiéndole que no llorara, mientras le continuaba cantando.

Esto es de verdad,

Lo puedo sentir,

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti.

Eres todo lo que pedía,

Lo que no conocía,

Y que en ti descubrí.

Cuando la música termino las jóvenes magas se separaron, ambas tenían una enorme sonrisa en los labios, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y fue Nanoha quien rompió con el silencio.

-Gracias Fate-chan, me encanta escucharte cantar y mucho más si es solo para mi.

-Sabes que a nadie podría cantarle con tanto amor como a ti Nanoha.

-Te amo Fate-chan –le dijo, ganándose un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-También te amo Nanoha – contesto, acortando la distancia entre ellas y permitiéndose poner sus manos en la cintura de su amiga- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

La maga blanca le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y apoyándose en la punta de sus pies se acerco hasta casi rozar los suculentos labios de la chica.

-Si quiero ser tu novia Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

La mínima distancia que separaba sus labios se fue reduciendo con una torturante lentitud hasta que pudieron sentir la respiración de la otra quemarles la piel, ambas cerraron los ojos y a escasos milímetros de sellar su amor con un beso Fate se detuvo, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

¡Holaaaaaa!, ¡sigo con vida y como ven esta historia también!

Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, la verdad no esperaba que llegara a tanto mi bloqueo de escritora pero gracias la ayuda de varias personas estoy de vuelta y con más ánimos que antes.

Eso si este capitulo no esta revisado, dado que mi Beta no da señales de vida decidí subirlo así (si bueno ya me urgía subirlo y es que esta completo desde el 31 de diciembre del 2010) si logro localizar a Kida ya lo subiré revisado, mientras espero que disfruten del chap.

Como siempre los agradecimientos:

Gracias a Kida, por seguir siendo mi inspiración. A Sunako-san por animarme los días en que no tenia ganas de nada, a Nura de Mithlond por tan asombrosas historias que hicieron que me dieran ganas de continuar escribiendo y a otras personas que talvez ni cuenta se dieron de lo mucho que ayudaron.

Ahora sobre la historia…

Ya aparecieron los malos, ¿Qué pasara en Arantor?

Encontraron una Lost Logia en Midchilda, ¿Quién ira a sellarla?

Y lo más importante… ¿Podrán Fate y Nanoha, por fin, después de no-se-cuantas-veces de ser interrumpidas darse un beso?

Jejeje gracias por leer y ya saben… comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos son bienvenidos.


	10. Te amo

**WITH ME AFTER ALL**

**CAPITULO X**

Fate se detuvo a milímetros de besar a la castaña, sintiendo un leve movimiento en su chaqueta metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos y saco a Bardiche que parpadeaba con insistencia y soltaba uno que otro destello, soltó un pequeño suspiro y puso un dedo en los suaves labios de la joven recorriéndolos con ternura y anhelo.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada carmín que tanto le gustaba, la rubia hizo un gesto y le señalo hacia un lado donde sostenía a su dispositivo y una pantalla con letras azules que leía _"Llamada Urgente"_ flotaba frente a ellas; la chica entendió al momento aunque bastante molesta por la interrupción y asintió dándole a entender a su acompañante que estaba bien que contestara la llamada.

Sin muchas ganas la Enforcer se alejo una buena distancia, no deseando que su amiga escuchara la conversación y se preocupara innecesariamente.

-Bardiche, acepta la llamada.

-¡Yes Sir!

En la pantalla apareció el rostro serio de su amiga Hayate Yagami, sentada, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, durante algún momento le pareció que la Comandante estaba bastante preocupada y nerviosa, pero cualquier rastro de aquellas sensaciones desapareció en un instante.

-Hola Fate-chan, lamento interrumpir su cita- confeso mientras su rostro tomaba un color rojizo- pero ha surgido una emergencia que no puede esperar y después de lo sucedido en Arantor no contamos con mucho personal…

-¿Arantor? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto ligeramente alarmada al no saber de lo hablaba su amiga.

-Uggh...- se quejo al darse cuenta de su error -has como que no dije nada de eso ¿quieres?

-Pero...

-¡Nada!- grito levantandose de su asiento y acercandose a la pantalla -¡no dije nada!

La rubia se le quedo viendo extrañada y sintiendo como una gota de sudor le recorria la sien, pero decidio no preguntar nada... al menos de momento. Siguio observandola desilusionada pues le dolía en el alma tener que interrumpir su primera cita con Nanoha, ni siquiera había podido besar a su novia antes de que las interrumpieran.

-Lo siento mucho Fate-chan- se disculpo la Comandante como leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga, regresando a su asiento y arreglándose el uniforme con las manos de arrugas imaginarias -pero hemos encontrado una Lost Logia aquí en Mid-childa y eres de las únicas que puede sellarla, la otra es...

-Nanoha, ¿no?- como respuesta obtuvo un fuerte asentimiento -Olvídalo, yo me hago cargo, no hay necesidad de que se entere, no quiero que se preocupe.

-Eso imagine Fate-chan por eso te avise a ti primero.

-Hmn, entonces ¿hay una Logia, aquí?

-Si, lo hemos confirmado hace un instante.

Ambas se quedaron calladas observándose fijamente, hasta que la rubia cerró los ojos un instante y bajo el rostro al piso de madera, juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad y haciéndose a la idea de que tendría que alejarse de la chica que tanto le gustaba al menos durante un tiempo.

-Entendido, ¿en cuanto tiempo tengo que partir?- le interrogo con rostro serio y apretando en los puños a su compañero de batallas que soltó pequeños relámpagos, dándole su completo apoyo.

-De inmediato Fate, te enviare las coordenadas en este instante y un pequeño grupo de magos se reunirá contigo en el punto de destino para apoyarte aunque no hemos detectado seña alguna de enemigos por los alrededores.

La aludida solo asintió, no quería irse a ningún lado pero no tenia alternativa, ella había elegido ese destino, había elegido ser Enforcer para proteger a las personas inocentes.

Y así seria.

-Entendido, Fate Testarossa, fuera.

La pantalla se cerro dejando a la joven pensativa, tenia que concentrarse para la misión que se le presentaba pero antes de eso tendría que hablar con Nanoha, así que se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su acompañante recargada en el barandal del muelle observando el mar con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nanoha…- le llamo sintiendo como aun involuntariamente sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba cuando centraba sus ojos en la castaña.

-¿Que sucedió Fate-chan?- le pregunto con tristeza reflejada en el rostro, sabiendo perfectamente que su amiga tendría que partir a una misión.

La rubia se acerco con lentitud y acuno con su mano derecha el rostro de su acompañante acariciándole con el pulgar, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Surgió una misión importante…- confeso suspirando -tengo que partir de inmediato.

Nanoha levanto la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de la Enforcer, queriendo que el agradable calorcillo que emanaba la piel de la rubia se quedara con ella por siempre.

Bajo la vista, sintiendo la mirada carmín sobre ella; si era sincera deseaba que Fate ignorara las órdenes que acababa de recibir, que se quedara con ella sin importar lo que pasara, pero la realidad era que tenia que dejarla partir, esa era decisión de la joven a la que amaba aun cuando ella la aborreciera.

-Según parece será algo sencillo -comento la maga obscura al ver la vacilación de su acompañante, su mano libre rozo apenas la mejilla de la Instructora y movió uno de los mechones cobrizos que le cubrían el rostro detrás de la oreja- tal vez pueda regresar pronto.

-¿Tal vez?-pregunto la castaña

-Aja, si es así… -susurro acercándose un poco mas hacia la chica ojiazul casi hablándole directamente al oído- ¿aceptarías acompañarme a cenar Nanoha?

La aludida le regalo una sonrisa destellante y asintió varias veces sintiendo su corazón hincharse de felicidad ante la nueva invitación de Fate.

-Claro que acepto Fate-chan, de verdad me encantaría.

-Entonces esta decidido.

Ambas se quedaron viendo a los ojos sintiendo la clara atracción que crecía entre ellas, Nanoha obedeció a su instinto y dio un paso hacia el frente quedando a milímetros de tocar el cuerpo de su mejor amiga quien rodeo su cintura acercándola como si quisiera que se fundiesen en un solo cuerpo, empezó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, recorriendo cada parte de la piel suave que tenia cerca y avanzo hasta su oreja arrancando pequeños suspiros por parte de la Instructora, tomo el lóbulo entre sus labios y lo apretó con cuidado.

-F-Fa-te-chan- gimió la ojiazul, y llevo sus brazos alrededor de cuello de la chica asiéndose con desesperación al sentir el aliento calido de Fate soplar en su oído.

-Recuerda lo mucho que te amo -le dijo con un tono más grave y seductor que hizo que las piernas de la joven que la sujetaba se doblaran.

-Lo se, yo también te amo- contesto sin titubear ni un instante aferrándose con fuerza al fuerte cuerpo de la Enforcer pero levantando la vista para encarar a la joven que la volvía loca, dejándose perder en esas orbes borgoña que en aquel momento se veían obscurecidas.

La rubia empezó a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de la Instructora lentamente pero sin romper contacto visual metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su chamarra y saco una cajita rectangular de terciopelo negro, la mostró a su acompañante quien con sorpresa la abrió encontrándose con una cadena de plata y la figura de un pequeño ángel con las alas extendidas.

La castaña lo tomo con manos temblorosas y lo acerco para verlo mejor dándose cuenta de que era de cristal puro, lo levanto para verlo a plena luz y le pareció que cambiaba de color a un azul claro y que soltaba ligeros destellos con los colores del arcoíris.

Fate sonrió al ver a la castaña embelesada, se coloco a su espada y tomo con delicadeza el collar rodeándole el cuello con el y abrochándolo para después darle un ligero beso en el cuello.

-En la ultima misión que tuve con Signum encontramos un par de minas de cristal, deberías haber visto cuando el sol entraba por las grietas, era un espectáculo maravilloso –Nanoha sonrió mientras acariciaba la pequeña figurita- era tan hermoso… hizo que me acordara de ti –le dijo la Enforcer mientras se colocaba al frente y le acariciaba la mejilla- así que tome uno y pedí a un amigo que le diera esa forma para poder regalártelo.

-Gracias Fate-chan, es precioso.

-Algunos de los lugareños dicen que esos cristales son mágicos, que son capaces de conceder tus deseos más profundos y tal vez sea cierto porque mi deseo más grande eras tu Nanoha.

Al escuchar la declaración de su ahora novia la Instructora no pudo mas que sonrojarse con fuerza mientras veía como la rubia se empezaba a alejar hacia el final del muelle.

-¡Espera Fate-chan!

-¿Nanoha? –pregunto la rubia confundida.

-Yo también quiero darte algo –confeso mientras caminaba hasta ella y se quitaba un anillo de la mano derecha y se lo daba a la joven.

-Mi abuela me dio este anillo, se lo dio mi abuelo cuando le pidió que se casara con el, ella me dijo que siempre les trajo suerte en su matrimonio y que esperaba que fuera igual para mi cuando encontrara a alguien a quien amar.

La Enforcer miro sorprendida a la castaña, desvió la vista hacia el anillo en su palma y lo observo con detenimiento. La argolla era sencilla pero elegante, estaba formada por un aro de oro blanco que se entrelazaba con otro dorado y que brillaba como si aun fuera nuevo, muestra de que la joven debía de tenerle gran aprecio.

-Es hermoso Nanoha, pero no puedo aceptarlo si es un recuerdo de tu abuela, no seria correcto.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza y tomo el anillo de la mano de Fate.

-Si, es algo muy importante para mi, pero por eso quiero dártelo, es una muestra de lo que siento por ti, además, se que lo cuidaras muy bien.

Acto seguido llevo la mano al esternón de su acompañante y de entre sus ropas saco una cadenita dorada con una pequeña cruz, la tomo en su mano y recordó el día en que Lindy se la regalara a una pequeña Fate de 9 años como símbolo de su cariño, desde entonces la chica la traía siempre consigo.

Sin soltar la cadena camino hasta colocarse a su espalda y moviendo el cabello dorado la desabrocho e introdujo la argolla que se deslizo sin problemas y choco con la cruz al frente haciendo un suave _clink_.

La Maga Obscura sujeto el anillo entre sus manos observándolo con detenimiento para luego posar su vista en la castaña que tenia al frente y le sonreía con cariño.

-Prometo cuidarlo muy bien Nanoha

La joven asintió y vio como a rubia empezaba a alejarse nuevamente.

-Espero poder regresar para cenar juntas Nanoha –le dijo al alcanzar el final del muelle mientras su novia caminaba unos pasos mas hacia ella- nos veremos pronto.

Y sin mas la joven se dejo ir hacia atrás cayendo hacia el mar, de inmediato la Instructora corrió hacia donde había desaparecido la rubia y se sorprendió cuando el agua salada la salpico, uso sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro y de momento sintió como era levantada del piso y sujetada contra un muy calido cuerpo.

-¿Fate-chan?

Cuando se descubrió la cara se encontró con los orbes borgoña de la Enforcer que la miraba con intensidad.

-No podía irme sin antes hacer esto…

Acuno su mejilla con cuidado acariciándola con el pulgar mientras la distancia entre ellas se acortaba, Nanoha le rodeo el cuello y por fin fue Fate quien unió sus labios en un beso suave, lento, un poco inseguro y torpe pero en ese simple contacto la joven demostró todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que sentía por la castaña entre sus brazos y que ahora por fin sabia que le era correspondido.

Ambas se separaron perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, carmesí se fundió con azul y ahora fue Nanoha quien con una enceguecedora sonrisa jalo a Fate hacia ella para unir sus labios una vez más, esta vez con mas seguridad, más pasión y deseo pero igualmente dulce y tierno.

-Te amo Nanoha –susurro la joven rubia

-También te amo Fate-chan y creo que jamás me cansare de escucharte decirlo.

Las chicas sonrieron y Nanoha se permitió recargarse un momento en el pecho de la rubia escuchando el hermoso sonido de su corazón, sujetándose de la Barrier Jacket que la joven ahora usaba y sintiendo como el agarre de su novia se hacia un poco mas fuerte.

-Es hora de irme –hablo Fate mientras se acercaba nuevamente al muelle y dejaba a la Instructora con sumo cuidado en la superficie del mismo.

-Te estaré esperando.

La maga obscura se levanto en el aire con la capa blanca ondeando en la brisa y le regalo una gran sonrisa a la castaña antes de empezar a ganar altura.

-Arf vendrá a recogerte dentro de un rato, espérala por favor.

Vio a su acompañante asentir y con ello se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del lugar.

Nanoha se quedo en el muelle, con la mirada fija en el punto dorado que era Fate hasta que se perdió de vista; no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero después de un rato sintió como alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo apretaba con cariño, ella se giro y se encontró con una sonriente Arf.

-¿Lista para irnos?

La chica miro nuevamente hacia donde había desaparecido su novia antes de regresar la vista al familiar y asentir.

-Si, lista.

* * *

La joven camino por el amplio jardín con cuidado, intentando no hacer mucho ruido y teniendo la vista fija en la puerta de entrada del gran edificio.

Se cruzo con varios guardias, pero al ser bastante conocida no tuvo mayor problema para llegar frente a la oficina que buscaba, sin embargo no contaba con encontrarse con la guardiana personal de quien buscaba.

La mujer de cabello lila y ojos de un claro color rosa se la quedo mirando un momento haciendo que un sonrojo brotara de sus mejillas, desvió la mirada esperando que el escrutinio de la guerrera terminara y por fin después de lo que le parecieron horas le regalo una media sonrisa.

-No esperábamos verla tan pronto por aquí Comandante –dijo, con tono conocedor y mirada divertida.

-A-ahm, si… y-yo

-Ja,ja,ja, lo siento, por favor pase adelante.

Ante la avergonzada joven la guardiana se movió a un lado y abrió una puerta de madera que tenía justo detrás.

Atravesó la puerta y se encontró en una amplia oficina con un gran escritorio ubicado en la parte frontal, sonrió cuando vio que la persona que buscaba se encontrada concentrada leyendo algo sobre la mesa.

Se acerco con cuidado hasta llegar al frente del mueble y se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la rubia frente a ella quien levanto la mirada un tanto sorprendida.

-Hayate-san…

-Hola Carim, lamento molestarte.

La rubia de ojos azules negó con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa tierna, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara nuevamente y se acercara unos pasos más para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio obedeciendo el gesto de manos de su acompañante.

-Es una sorpresa verla aquí Hayate-san con todo lo que sucede en Arantor tenia entendido que estaría a cargo de la tripulación de la nave Claudia.

-Es verdad, sin embargo por el momento estamos en espera de nuevas ordenes –su sonrojo se hizo mas fuerte- yyyyy… aproveche el momento para venir a verte un rato… espero no estar importunando- comento mientras se rascaba el cuello seña clara de que estaba nerviosa.

Carim Gracia se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta quedar justo frente a Hayate quien no la perdía de vista ni un instante, se sentó en el asiento de al lado y sorprendo de sobremanera a la castaña cuando la abrazo con fuerza.

-Por supuesto que no Hayate-san, siendo honesta estaba preocupada por usted- confeso mientras apretaba el abrazo que tenia sobre la Comandante- no sabia cuando podría volver a verla.

Las jóvenes se quedaron así durante no sabían cuanto tiempo, simplemente disfrutando del contacto que tenían, Hayate se relajo completamente entre los brazos de Carim, no podía negar el hecho de que la rubia le gustaba mucho y justamente ahora era cuando podía entender por lo que había pasado Fate mientras sufría en silencio por Nanoha.

-Si pudiera Carim créeme que no me iría de aquí, no me atrae mucho la idea de tener que participar en una batalla de esta magnitud, no se que es lo que pueda suceder en el campo de batalla, yo...

La joven se soltó del abrazo y tomo el rostro de la castaña en sus manos asegurándose de que tenia contacto visual con ella en todo momento.

-A mi también me gustaría que te quedaras aquí… Hayate.

Ante esto la Comandante abrió mucho los ojos y el sonrojo acudió nuevamente a sus mejillas, era la primera vez que la joven la llamaba por su nombre y que confesaba que le gustaba estar con ella. Ambas se quedaron en silencio simplemente permitiéndose disfrutar de los minutos de calma que estaban seguras serian los últimos en buen rato.

-No se que pueda pasar en el campo de batalla…-confeso Hayate nuevamente con preocupación- se que el enemigo es fuerte y desconocemos las razones por las que nos ataca… -cubrió con sus manos las de la joven que aun se encontraban sobre sus mejillas- quiero proteger a mi tripulación, mis guardianes, Fate, Nanoha… -la caballero pudo ver como el miedo asomaba por los vibrantes orbes azules de la joven Comandante y quiso abrazarla nuevamente- yo… escogí este camino por mi voluntad, nadie me obligo y estoy orgullosa de lo que he logrado, sin embargo…

La oración quedo inconclusa, la castaña desvió la vista al piso no pudiendo soportar la intensidad de la mirada azulina de su acompañante.

-¿Sin embargo? –pregunto la joven invitándola a continuar con aquella confesión que la había tomado por sorpresa mientras con la mano le levantaba la barbilla y hacia que sus ojos se encontrasen nuevamente.

Hayate Yagami se quiso perder en las orbes que tenia frente a ella, Carim Gracia la hacia sentir segura, le hacia sentir que todo estaría bien mientras la sujetaba con cariño y podía oler la fragancia dulce que emitía su largo cabello, sabia que podía confiar en ella.

-Sin embargo… -empezó nuevamente- algunas veces… yo… tengo miedo…

La rubia de ojos azules se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Hayate dijo, un segundo después se encontró rodeando con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de su amiga y permitiéndole esconder el rostro en su cuello, desde ya antes sentía la enorme necesidad de proteger a la Comandante y su confesión solo había hecho que el sentimiento aumentase.

-Esta bien tener miedo Hayate –le aseguro con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado- eso significa que aun eres humana, que aun tienes sentimientos… y… no eres la única que tiene miedo…-confeso en un susurro apenas audible para la castaña entre sus brazos- yo también tengo miedo… de no saber llevar a cabo mis obligaciones, de fallarle a la gente… -se fue quedando callada mientras dibujaba patrones sin forma en la espalda de la joven que se permitió levantar la mirada para observarla atentamente- tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar haya afuera Hayate, tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti…

Lo había dicho, le había revelado a la joven Comandante que sentía algo por ella, algo más que una simple amistad y eso de verdad la aterraba, no tenia mucho tiempo de conocer a la castaña sin embargo esas pocas ocasiones y visitas regulares que le hacia habían bastado para enamorarla.

Se quedo quieta esperando la que seria su respuesta pero lo único que paso fue que sintió como Yagami se soltaba del abrazo que tenia sobre ella y sintió que su corazón se rompía y su estomago se convertía en un nudo.

-Hayate…

Carim no logro terminar la oración, un par de suaves labios se lo impidieron mientras se colocaban sobre los suyos, su cerebro pareció fundirse ante el contacto y sin perder un instante llevo sus brazos al cuello de la castaña hundiendo sus manos en los sedosos cabellos y acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de la oficial que la tomaba de la cintura; se dejaron perder en aquellos momentos, no importando la batalla, la tripulación o el futuro, simplemente se besaron queriendo memorizar el sabor de los labios de la otra, lo bien que se sentía el cabello castaño entre los dedos de la caballero y la suavidad de la piel de porcelana de la rubia, simplemente existían ellas.

Nunca se dieron cuenta de la sombra de la mujer que las observaba desde el arco de la puerta, de cómo sus ojos rosa pálido se abrieron de par en par cuando las escucho confesar sus miedos y el momento en que se besaron como si se entregaran en cuerpo y alma; se perdieron de la sonrisa que se dibujo en su boca con lentitud y de cómo sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al darse cuenta de que los sentimientos de la joven a la que protegía eran correspondidos.

Schach había entrado en la habitación después de tocar varias veces con la intención de recordar a Carim que tenia una junta en un par de minutos y que a Hayate la estaban esperando en la Nave Claudia para afinar detalles de ultimo momento antes de tener que partir a Arantor, pero al verlas juntas decidió que el mundo no se derrumbaría si ambas jóvenes llegaban un par de minutos tarde.

"_Solo un par de minutos"_, pensó la guardiana de cabello rosado mientras se deslizaba fuera del cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

"_Solo un par de minutos mas"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

¡Hola a todos los que aun recuerden este fic! Ya no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas por el atraso de un año o algo así en subir este nuevo capitulo, si claro tengo muchas excusas: que si el trabajo, que si regrese a la escuela, que si la familia, que si la salud, que si Glee (siiiii, lo confieso me gusta mucho la serie de Glee y escribo fics de dos de sus protagonistas!) pero nada de eso seria suficiente para justificarme, simplemente perdí tanto el hilo de la historia como la musa que me ayudaba a escribir pero con el fin de año cerca y la Navidad me decidí a escribir un capitulo nuevo y tras mucho trabajo aquí esta… ¿que tal el primer beso de nuestras protagonistas? Y ¿alguien se esperaba la atracción entre Hayate y Carim?, jojo bueno espero puedan disculparme con este capitulo con algo de fluff y _**espero**_poder escribir un chap en poco tiempo, al menos haré mi mejor esfuerzo XD eso si se los puedo prometer… en fin Felices fiestas a todos y les deseo un Año Nuevo lleno de salud y amor en compañía de sus familiares y amigos; si así lo desean comenten o reclámenme que ahora si me lo merezco! Cuídense mucho!


End file.
